A New Life
by beastbrony14
Summary: A boy finds himself in the world of Equestria, will he be able to get back home, does he even want to, join Tyler as he searches for a way home. Human in Equestria-Fic.
1. A Normal Day?

(For New Year's resolution, I decided to try new things, so I decided to try MLP FIM, and after 5 episodes, I have become a brony, so to officially start off my brony new year, A NEW MLP FANFICTION)

A New Life  
>Chapter 1- A Normal Day?<p>

My name is Tyler Walker, I am 14 years old, I have brown spiky hair and brown eyes, this is how my life turned upside down, or maybe right side up.

I woke up at around 6:00, it was Wednesday, my first day starting my new punishment, I got 3 D's on my report card, so my parents took away everything.

"TYLER, GET UP AND TAKE A SHOWER!" my mom screamed

I finally found the strength to get out of bed and get in the shower.

After my shower I walked into my living room to find my little sister watching some show on the Hub.

"Nicole, what are you watching, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" I asked

Nicole was 7 years old, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing her polka doted pajamas.

"Nope, my schools closed, and I'm watching My Little Pony." She answered

"Really, I thought you were too old for that show." I replied

"I am, but this new version is way better." She said

I was about to ask how, but I knew if I kept playing 20 questions, my mom would kill me, so I walked into the kitchen and ate my breakfast, after I finished my cell phone rang, I'm so glad I changed my ringtone to "This Means War" by Nickleback, the caller I.D said it was my friend, Coleman Couch.

"Sup man." I said

"Nothing much, hey can you tell my teacher I'm not showing up today." He asked

"Why, you're in Middle School, I'm in High School, I have to walk from the High School building to the Middle School building then back, and besides, I think the teacher will notice you not being there." I explained

"Yeah, but if you tell them, I won't be considered as tardy, you know Mr. Martin hates me." He said

"Because you let off a fire extinguisher in the class." I said  
>"Hey, I waited for everybody to get out of the classroom, and you have to admit it was funny." He replied Truth was, it was funny, and I never saw Mr. Martin that mad, since I was in his class and one of the classmates kept talking through his lesson, and in the end, started doing the classic spitball shower. "Fine, I'll cover for you this once, I can't keep helping you, and I got problems of my own." I explained "Thanks man, you're a life saver." He said I hung up, put it in my pocket along with my iPod, then got in my mom's van, then headed out to school. It took about a few minutes to get to the school so I took a little nap on the way there, when we pulled up to the school, luck was on my side, because Mr. Martin was outside the High School building. Mr. Martin was 35 years old, he teaches Middle School Math, but he also has quite an anger problem, he has black hair and green eyes. "Hey Mr. Martin, how's Middle School doing?" I asked<br>"Oh Good Morning Tyler, it's going great, so what can I do for you?" He asked

"I just wanted to say that Coleman isn't coming, he said he had a fever." I replied

He scowled at the Coleman's name.

"I see, well you better get off the class." He suggested

"Okay, see ya" I said as I walked into the building

I was about to enter my first period when all of a sudden, my head started to pound, it felt like my head had a heartbeat, it lasted for about 15 seconds, but it sure did hurt.

"_What was that, it can't be a headache, because it just came and left_." I thought

"Tyler, are you coming?" a voice said

I turned around to see one of my classmates and good friends, Christian Salvador.

Christian was the same age as me, but he was a little bit taller than me, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had on a black sweatshirt, with the school logo on it, knowing he was on the basketball team.

"Sorry man, I guess I spaced out for a minute, yeah let's go in." I said a little embarrassed

We walk in, took our seats, and prepared for another boring day at school.

_9 Hours Later_

"_Finally_" I thought knowing that school is finally over

Now that school was out of the way, there was one more thing I had to overcome, Basketball Practice.

My Nana pulled up and after a few miles of talking, we arrived at the gym.

"Don't forget your Gatorade." She reminded

"I won't see you tomorrow." I said as I walked into the gym

Today we were going over footwork, we were told to run in between the cones, the thing was we had to be facing the wrong way, so far I was doing well, but right after I finished, that headache came back, this time people were noticing me.

"T-Walk, you okay?" My friend Jay asked me

"Uh, yeah, I just need to sit down." I replied with a hand on my head

"Alright Tyler, you're looking a little pale, I'm going to call your mom and tell her to come pick you up early." Said the coach as he walked to go talk on his cell phone

Everyone was staring at me, like I had some disease.

"C'mon guys, it's just a headache, I'm not going to die." I said trying to get them to stop staring

The coach comes back with aspirin.

"Alright she's on her way, meanwhile I want you to take this." He said handing me the aspirin

I did as he said, but a few minutes later, I found myself drifting off into sleep, I was dreaming of flying through the sky and landing on a hill with a view of what looked like a town.

I then saw something flying in the sky, once there, the sun started to set, and the moon started to rise.

"_Where am I?_" I thought not knowing it was a dream

All of sudden a bright light shined out of nowhere, blinding me, when my sight returned I found myself in my mom's van.

"Good, you're awake." My mom said to my left

"Yeah and really sleepy." I said trying to be funny

"Well we're almost home." She said

I looked at the clock on her radio, it was 9:00.

"Oh man, I'm going to be so tired in the tomorrow; I'm going to be sleeping in class." I said exhausted

"Oh no you're not, you're staying home tomorrow while I schedule a doctor's appointment." My mom said in a stern voice

"Oh, okay then." I replied

After we got home, I walked slowly to my room, I heard my little sister watching her new DVD, My Little Pony: Celebration at Canterlot.

"Hey Tyler, want to watch this with me?" She asked

"Sorry, but right now, all I want to do is GTS." I said

"GTS?" she asked

"Go to sleep." I explained

"Oh, well goodnight." She said

"G'night" I said back

"_I'll never understand her_." I thought to myself

After everything that has happened, all I wanted to do was stay asleep for a week.


	2. A New World

A New Life

Chapter 2- A New World

I was dreaming I was standing on a circular platform made of glass, it reminded me of Kingdom Hearts, but inside was not a person, it was a place, a town that looked like it was built in the mountains.

"Where am I?" I said out loud

_You are in the world in between._

I jumped, scared by the voice that came out of nowhere.

"Whose there?" I asked

_Do you wish to enter a new world?_

"A new world? What are you talking about?" I asked confused

_The world you are standing on, do you wish to leave everything behind, to go to this world?_

At this point, I was as confused as I have ever been, but then it hit me, this is all a dream, I remember after practice I went to bed and fell asleep, but I decided to play along with my mind.

"Yeah sure, I got nothing to lose." I replied

_As you wish._

A bright light blinded me, and I woke up in my bed.

"_I knew it_." I thought to myself

I got out of bed; there was a note on my door.

_Tyler_

_By the time you read this, both I and your father are at work, if you need anything, Nana is next door, and yes, you're not on punishment anymore, you get off the hook this one time, no more freebees._

_Mom_

"_YES!_" I said in my head

I walked outside to get some fresh air, trying to forget about my random dream, and then my eyes lay down deeper into the woods I played in when I was little.

"_I guess I could visit the past._" I thought

I walked down to the woods, and stopped right at the edge, remembering all the fun times I had in here.

I eventually walked in and got a strange feeling, probably because I haven't been in there since I was 10, so I ignored it.

After a few minutes of walking, I decided to head back to my house and get something to eat.

_It is time_

I turned around to see nothing behind me, scared I ran out of the woods, and found myself staring at the same town in my dream.

"_What in the world?_"

I just stood there scared by what was in front of me, backing away to head back into the woods hoping that all of it was part of the dream, but it was as real as it could get.

Not knowing what to think, I just sat down and thought, thought about what I was going to do.

"_Okay, so looks like what was a dream, isn't a dream anymore, so what am I going to do, if that dream was right, I'm in another world, but I don't see anything that looks different from earth._" I thought to myself

I then heard what sounded like a lion.

"_A Lion_?"

Suddenly, my body moved on my own, and I found myself running toward the sound, man my curiosity is going to get me killed one day, hopefully that day isn't today.

I got closer and closer to the noise, until I got close enough to see what looked like a mix between a lion, a bat, and a scorpion.

"_Okay its official, I'm not on earth anymore_."

The thing then turned its head toward me and growled.

"He he, nice kitty." I said as I backed away slowly

It started looking at me like I was a T-bone steak, which made me go from backing away slowly, to running away as fast as my two feet could take me, as expected it chased me.

"Help me! I'm being chased by an overgrown cat!" I screamed hoping someone would hear me

We kept running for what felt like an hour, but then stopped in this clearing.

"_What am I doing, I'm running away, just like I've done almost half my life, running away from bullies, afraid to stand up, I'm not going to do the same thing here!_" I thought to myself

I turned around to face the animal, bent down to pick up a stick, then got ready to battle whatever this thing was.

The beast dashed toward me, ready to bite me, I swiftly dodged to the left, but was stopped when his tail swung back at knocked me into a tree, it started to walk toward me, but I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in his face when he got close enough, and swung the stick, which made impact, but the strike made my stick crack.

"_Crap_"

I decided to use the stick as much as I can, by instinct I kept swinging, getting as much hits as I could, every strike cause my stick to crack.

"_Wait does he know, is that why he's letting me hit him, man I got to think of something else_."

I attempted to finish it by swinging as hard as I could, but that caused my stick to break, and the beast didn't even move an inch, acting quickly I tried to kick it in the head, but it caught my foot in his mouth, causing me to scream as loud as I could, I then threw me into another tree, but this time it pinned me to it, so I couldn't do the same trick as before.

"_Oh man, I'm finished_."

Its tail rose and jabbed it into my arm, causing me to scream again, after that I didn't know how, but lightning was forming itself around my hand.

"_What, I'm I hallucinating or something_."

Taking advantage, I pointed my hand toward and a bolt of lightning came out paralyzing the beast.

"Not so tough now, what's wrong afraid of a little lightning." I taunted

The now angered beast dashed toward me, but I fired off another bolt of lightning.

"Alright, I'm done playing."

With one big strike, I let off a huge bolt, causing to fly away, I sighed, relived that it was all over, so relieved that I collapsed, then blacked out.


	3. New Friends

A New Life

Chapter 3- New Friends

I woke up after a long needed nap, after the battle with whatever that thing was, but it didn't feel like I was lying on grass, it felt like I was lying on a bed.

"_Was all that really a dream_?"

It was a bed; I looked down at my arm and saw that it was wrapped up with bandages, same thing with my leg.

"_Nope it was real_." I thought a little annoyed

A looked around the room, it was a hospital room, I was by myself, I was a little scared since hospital aren't really my number one favorite place to go, the door then opened, but what walked out wasn't a person, it was a pony.

"Oh good to see you awake." It said

"_What it can talk!_"

"Uh, thanks." I replied still freaked out

She had a whit coat, with a pink mane, and blue eyes, and there was a hospital mark on her flank.

"Well, I'm Nurse Redheart, nice to meet you." She said

"My name is Tyler Walker…nice to meet you too." I replied

"Well your injuries aren't that serious in fact, you should able to check out now if you want to." She said

"Well that's good."

"I am curious what exactly are you, and what did you do to obtain those injuries?" She asked

"Uh, I'm a human, and I was battling some weird lion thing with a scorpion's tail and wings." I explained

She looked shocked at my answer.

"You battled a Manticore!" she asked

"I guess so." I replied

"Well, since you're still alive, I'm guessing you defeated it." She said

"Yeah, that thing sure does have good set of teeth, trust me I learned that from experience." I joked

She chuckled.

"_Well at least these ponies know a good joke_."

"Well, I know you just woke up and you're new to this world, you do have visitors." She said

"_What me, I don't know anybody here, who would want to visit some complete stranger_."

She opened the door and six ponies galloped in, which scared me a little.

The first had a lavender coat, her mane was a mix of dark indigo, purple, and pink, and she had violet eyes. The second had a light orange coat, a light yellow mane, and green eyes. The third light yellow coat, a pink mane, and her eyes were a strong cyan. The fourth had a light pink coat, a dark pink mane which looked like it was cotton candy, and cyan eyes. The fifth had blue mane, a spiky rainbow mane, and pink eyes. The last one had a white coat which kind of looked like Nurse Redheart's, a purple mane, and azure eyes.

"Let me introduce them for you." Said Nurse Redheart

"_Please, thank you_"

"This is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity." She explained

"Hello it's good to see you awake." Said Twilight

"Um, thanks, uh I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here, I don't know any of you six." I said

"We know, but our friend Fluttershy found you in the Everfree Forest unconscious, so she asked us to bring you here." She explained

I looked at Fluttershy, who looked more nervous than I did.

"Is that true?" I asked

"Yes." She said in a quiet voice

"Thank you, if you didn't help me, who knows what, would happen." I said

"You wouldn't be here, that's for sure." Said Applejack in a country voice

"Well you're awake now, I know, since you're okay, we should have a party." Said Pinkie Pie in a excited voice

"That sounds cool Pinkie." Said Rainbow Dash in a tomboyish voice

Twilight then put both her hooves up to her face and squealed

"I know we could have a slumber party." She said in a school girlish voice

I lowered my head

"_What's going on, I'm in a hospital full of talking ponies_."

I look up to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I ask

"You just spaced out, is everything alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked

"_Sugarcube?_"

"Yeah, everything is alright, just thinking." I replied

"Well why don't get out of that bed and come with us to Twilight's house." Said Rainbow Dash

"Well, Nurse Redheart did say I could leave now if I wanted to." I said

Everyone started looking at me like I was about to announce the winner of a contest.

"Alright, alright, will everybody stop staring at me like that?" I said

"Pony?" Twilight said

"Huh?"

"Every 'pony' if you're going to say it, say it right" she corrected

"_Great, now I feel like a kindergartener again_."

I got out of bed, limping a little, but I was still able to walk.

"That reminds me; Rarity here fixed your clothes for you." Twilight said

"Alright, let me change clothes, and I'll meet you outside." I replied

Everypony galloped out.

I changed and walked into the lobby, seeing the six waiting for me.

"I found these on you, are they important." She said handing me my phone and iPod

"Yes they are thanks." I replied

I put them in my pockets and followed Everypony outside; the minute I walked outside, the whole town stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"It's okay Everypony, he's harmless." Twilight said

Everypony continued, but still kept a close eye on me, I followed them to what looked like a tree house.

"You live here?" I asked

"It may look like a tree on the outside, but inside it's this huge boring library." Said Rainbow Dash

"It is not boring!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Okay, I think he gets It." Said Applejack trying to stop the argument

Even I couldn't help but crack a smile, we walked inside, boy was Rainbow Dash right about one thing, it was big.

"Spike, we're back." Twilight called out

"Who's Spike?" I asked

"He's Twilight assistant, he's a dragon." Explained Rainbow Dash said

"A dragon!"

"Don't worry, he's a baby."

Seconds later, a purple dragon with green spikes came down the stairs.

"Hey girls, who's he." Said Spike pointing toward me

"I'm Tyler; I'm going to be staying here until I find a way to get back to my world." I replied

"Oh well it's nice to meet you." He said

"Same here."

"Well, the seven of us are going to have a sleepover." Said Twilight

"Seven?" I said confused

"Yes, you're staying too." She replied

"But you've known me for a few minutes."

"Then this will give us time to know you." Replied Rainbow Dash

"_What, these 6 ponies want me to hang out with them, even though we've just met just minutes ago, boy these ponies have to be the nicest things I've met in my life_."

"Fine, I'll stay." I said caving in

"Yay and tomorrow we can throw you're 'Welcome to Equestria' Party!" Said Pinkie Pie

"_Oh man this is going to be one long night_."


	4. A Slumber Party to Remember

A New Life

Chapter 4- A Slumber Party to Remember

After having Rarity make me some pajamas, we finally got this whole thing started but there was one thing wrong with all this, I'm a guy, at a sleepover, with 6 female ponies, yeah this isn't going to be awkward at all.

The six was gathered up in a circle talking and giggling, while I was sitting down, just staring out the window, wondering how I got here, the dream with the voice asking me did I want to come here, after thinking I took out my IPod and started listening to "Turn the Page" by Metallica, which was interrupted by Rainbow Dash yanking the headphones out of ear.

"Ow, what you do that for?"

"I was trying to ask you what were you doing, and you didn't answer me, so I took that thing out of your ear." She explained

"Sorry, I was just listening to my IPod; it's a device that lets me listen to my favorite music."

"Cool, can I listen?" she asked

"Sure."

I gave her one side of my headphones, then changed the song to "Sticks and Bricks" by A Day to Remember.

"Dude, this song is awesome, you got good taste in music." She said

"Thanks."

"C'mon you two, why don't we play Truth of Dare." Said Twilight

"_Oh boy, I hate this game, something bad always happen_."

"Yay, I'll start, Tyler, Truth of Dare" said Pinkie Pie

"Truth." I said trying to be on the safe side

Pinkie Pie then looked at me like she expected me to say that.

"What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

There was then a huge pit in my stomach, everpony staring at me with a smile on their faces.

"Well…uh…you see….I…."

"C'mon, you said truth." Teased Rainbow Dash

"I meant dare!"

"Then I dare you to tell the Truth!"

"_Crap_!"

"C'mon I'm not even from here."

"Fine, not you're deepest, but you're still telling us your secret."

I sighed, thinking of at least a little secret.

"Alright, so I told my parents that I was heading to school, but I really headed for this party, it may not sound bad, but trust me when my parents found out, they were mad, but when they found out what kind of party it was, they were beyond mad."

"Who would get mad over a party?" Said Pinkie Pie

"Trust me; it's not the kind of party you would be into." I said turning as red as a tomato

Everypony laughed.

"Alright, now it's your turn Tyler."

At the sound of that, one thing was going through my mind, Payback time.

"Rainbow Dash, Truth or Dare" I said with a devious voice

"I'm not scared, Dare." She said confident

"I dare you tell everyone you're crush."

Rainbow Dash eyes went wide, she turned from blue to red, which of course made me laugh.

"Uh….why you…..you see."

"You picked Dare."

She then looked at me with an I'm-so-gonna-get-you-later look.

She was about to finally confess when all of a sudden we hear a roar outside which felt like it shook the whole town.

"What was that?"

"Oh no, please don't be that again." Twilight said to herself

I had enough guessing games so I went outside to find out what it was, what I saw was a giant blue bear with a star on its head, the thing is, it was about the size of a building.

"_Holy crap, I rather fight the Manticore again_!"

The bear looked straight at me and raised its paw attempting to crush me, but luckily I was able to dodge it.

"Twilight, what is that thing!"

"An Ursa Minor!"

"You call this a Minor!"

There was no way I could take this thing; it was bigger than my house, all of a sudden everpony was in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"We handled one of these things before, get back!" said Twilight

They just attacked it straight on; all I did was stand there.

"_It's just like back home; I'm still the same little weakling as I was before_."

A yellow aura surrounded my hands.

"_I still can't stand up for myself, even when my friends need me_."

The aura then covered my body and I close my eyes.

"_No…..no not anymore, no more running, no more hiding_!"

My eyes shot open, showing that my eyes were glowing.

"NO!"

The whole world shook under me, my hair started to turn yellow and then stand up, my eyes stopped glowing to revealing that my eyes changed from brown to red, my feet left the ground as everyone turned around to see me.

_This is your true power; use it to change your life forever_

I point my hands toward the Ursa Minor, and fired off an energy blast at his feet, which caused it flee, but I teleported in front of him.

"I don't want you attacking this place anymore, understand."

The Ursa Minor then nodded its head, and ran off into the forest.

I then flew down and transformed back to my normal form my new friends then looked at me like I was a celebrity.

"What?"

"How did you do that, normally humans don't have abilities like that?" Asked Twilight

"I don't know, I guess I just did it."

"Well it doesn't matter how you did it, what matter is what you did was SO COOL!" said Rainbow Dash in a fan girlish voice

"Well whatever happened, your back to normal now." Said Applejack

"I'm curious though, you had all that power, why didn't you just take him out." Asked Twilight

"Like you said, it was a Minor; I'm not going to hurt something that's innocent." I answered

Fluttershy looked happy with what I said.

"C'mon, I'm a little tired, I need some sleep." I said

We all walked in the house, explained to Spike what just happened, and then went to sleep.

I woke up a in the middle of the night, so I walked outside to get some air.

"_This place isn't that bad, it's actually peaceful, heck I'll even admit it this place is better than home_."

I laid down on the grass to relax, but I soon found myself falling asleep right on the spot.


	5. Getting to Know the Locals

(For this Chapter and for all the chapters moving forward, I decided to make a few changes, like the chapters will be longer.)

A New Life

Chapter 5- Getting to Know the Locals

I woke up to Pinkie Pie staring me right in the eye.

"Good Morning Tyler, why are you out here when you should be inside?" asked Pinkie.

"I fell asleep out her, but can you please get out of my face, that face is creeping me out"

"Silly, this isn't my creepy face, this is"

The face she showed was going to give me nightmares for weeks.

"Okay I get it, will you please stop with the face"

"Okay, why don't you come inside, Spike is cooking breakfast" She said.

"Cool"

We walked inside; I then caught a weird aroma, when we got in the kitchen, everypony was sitting at a table, eating hay.

"_I should have known_"

"Moring Tyler, since your human, I don't think you would like the food here" Said Spike.

"You got that right, I think I'll cook my own breakfast, and then I can see if cooking class at my school actually pays off" I said.

I walked over behind the counter; lucky for me they had everything I need for pancakes, of course everyone was watching me, trying to figure out what I was making.

"_They remind me of me when I was little and watching the cooks from Waffle House_"

Finally the pancakes were finished and about time to.

"What are those?" Asked Spike.

"Their called pancakes, they're pretty popular in my world, want to try it?"

They all nodded, so I gave everypony a piece, the minute they took a bite, their faces looked like they just took a bite out of heaven.

"Well, is it good?"

"Good…..THIS IS AMAZING!" said Rainbow Dash in a way that sounds like a mix between cheering and crying.

We all laughed.

"Well Tyler, I think it's time to give you a tour of Equestria" Said Twilight.

"Okay"

"I'd love to join you, but I better get back home so Big Macintosh doesn't have to buck all those trees" Said Applejack.

"Yeah I better go to; I got something I need to do" Said Rainbow Dash.

"I better go check on the animals" Said Fluttershy.

"I'm gonna head back to my house to work on designs" Said Rarity.

The four walked out.

"I guess it's just the three of us"

I turned around, but Pinkie Pie disappeared.

"Scratch that, the two of us"

Twilight chuckled, we walked out, but for some reason there weren't a lot of ponies out today, probably because it's still morning.

After a few hours of walking around Ponyville, Twilight wanted to help fit in here.

"Fit it?"

"Well you're used to living as a human, you're not aware of our customs here" She explained.

"You got a point there"

"Besides, Princess Celestia will want to meet you"

"_Princess, so I she's like the president, just a pony_" I thought.

"Okay, so how do we get there?" I asked.

"Oh you see, I am her apprentice, so I have to send her letter on what I have learned, so when I mentioned you, she replied saying she would want to meet you, so she gave me permission to enter anytime, so I can just teleport us there" She explained.

"Cool, one more thing, how is meeting the Princess gonna help me learn your customs?"

"She is the Princess, I'm sure she can tell you"

"So it's like killing two birds with one stone"

"Exactly"

"Well, let's go"

Her horn started to glow, enveloping both of us in her aura; we then appeared in front a castle.

"Okay, you have got to teach me how to do that" I said.

We walked up to the huge doors guarded by two ponies that reminded me of British Solders, no matter what you do, they never move.

All they had to do was look at me for them to know to let us in.

"Well, that was easier than I thought" I said.

"Well you are the only human who has ever set foot in Equestria" She replied.

"Oh yeah, right I forgot"

We walked along this long hallway till we reached a door that had a sun on it.

"_Oh man, this is it_"

The thing was, I never met anybody with such royalty, if I even make one mistake, who knows what could happen, at that thought, and I was sweating bullets like a machine gun.

"Tyler, you okay?" asked Twilight.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just a little nervous"

"Don't worry, Princess Celestia is a nice pony, just be yourself and you'll get along with her well" She said.

"_Funny, normally that's what you say to someone when they are about to go on a date with someone….wait…..WHY AM I THINKING THAT_!"

With that out of my head, we walked in to see a throne room, of course on the throne was Princess Celestia.

She had a pinkish white coat; her mane was a mix of cyan, turquoise, azure, and purple, and her eyes were magenta.

"Princess Celestia, it's good to see you again" Said Twilight.

"You too Twilight, and you must be Tyler" She said looking straight at me.

I didn't know what to do, so I bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Celestia" I said.

She chuckled, and I swear I thought I heard Twilight almost crack up.

"There is no need for that, just talk to me like a friend"

"Uh, thank you"

"_Great, it hasn't been a minute yet and I've already made a fool out of myself_"

"So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, as you can tell, I'm not from here, so I was thinking maybe you can help me learn the customs of Equestria" I asked

"Of course I can, and from what Twilight said in her last letter, you have abilities normal humans can't acquire, so if you'd like, maybe I could help you learn magic" she said

"Wow that would be great thank you"

She smiled at me, which looked very familiar

"_Wow, she reminds me of….mom_"

At the thought of my mom, I remembered every time I messed up on something, it didn't matter if it was school related or home related, she would smile and say "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine".

"Tyler, why are you crying?" asked Twilight in a concerned voice

"Huh, oh where did these come from" I said

"_I didn't even notice I had tears in my eye_"

"Sorry about that, I guess I spaced out there."

Princess Celestia then looked at me with concern.

"If you would like to do this another time, we can"

"No, its fine, I'm ready"

"Okay then, follow me please"

I followed her to a library which looked about the same height as Twilight's; she then levitated a book towards me.

"This is the book about the history of Equestria" said Princess Celestia

The book title said "The Legend of Equestria", I looked inside for a peek and already learned that Celestia and her sister Luna represent the sun and moon, and that they are the reason they rise and set, the book had about 12 chapters.

"Thanks, but 12 chapters? It seems a little short" I said

"Well, Equestria doesn't really need a whole 200 chapters, plus it's easier to read"

I cracked a smile, wow now she would be a good president.

After a few hours of nonstop lessons from Princess Celestia and Twilight, I finally finished and already mastered a few spells.

"Thank you Princess Celestia"

"You're welcome, come back anytime"

"_That wasn't half bad_"

As we were walking out, we passed a pony that looked like Celestia, only darker, she had a light blue mane, a grayish blue coat, and her eyes were teal.

The minute we passed her, I was able to detect her energy, man did that thing spike.

We got outside and teleported back to Ponyville, just like this morning nopony was out.

"_That's weird_"

"Well I think it's about time we go home" said Twilight but her voice was different

"Uh, alright, are you okay, you seem different"

This is when she started getting different.

"I'm just…..tired! Yeah I'm tired maybe we should get inside so we can get some sleep"

"Alright, if it'll get you to calm down"

We walked inside, all the lights were off, the minute I turn the lights on, the whole room is surrounded by ponies.

"SURPRISE!"

I was so scared I fell down.

"What is going on?"

Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere.

"This is your official 'Welcome to Equestria' party, this is just for you, do you like it, were you surprised?"

"Pinkie….I don't know what to say….thanks for one…..but why?"

"We a just want you to be happy while you're here"

"_Okay it's official; these are the nicest things I have ever met in my entire life_"

"Well, what are we standing here for, LET'S PARTY!"

All of a sudden, "United State of Pop 2009" by DJ Earthworm plays, I didn't really care how they were able to find that song, but I didn't care, I was having the time of my life, I didn't even care I saw a toothless alligator in the punch.

When the party died and everypony went home, I helped Spike clean things up, then went to talk to my six new friends.

"Thanks again for the party"

"No problem, it was fun"

"No offense, but when was the last time you worked out?" asked Rainbow Dash out of the blue.

"Uh, a few months ago, why?"

"You look like you just hate the whole cake by yourself" Rainbow Dash joked.

"Gee, thanks"

"How about this, you and me are going to work out tomorrow"

"Hmm, alright you got it"

"Cool, we'll start first thing in the morning"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm about to call it a day" said Spike

"Goodnight Spike"

"Goodnight" he said as he walked upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm going to hit the hay too"

"Well, remember you better be awake when I get here, or I'll drag you out of bed and throw you in the lake" threatened Rainbow Dash

"Yeah okay, I'd like to see you try"

"Stop it you two, Tyler make yourself comfortable and I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow" said Twilight

"Thanks"

Surprisingly the couch was softer than my bed, after a while everyone went home and Twilight gave me a blanket and a pillow, which was all I needed to falling asleep.

_You are enjoying your new life, but soon you will have to make the hardest choice you'll ever have to make_.

"_Can it wait till tomorrow, please_?"


	6. Tyler vs Rainbow Dash

A New Life

Chapter 6- Tyler vs. Rainbow Dash

I woke up a little early, I got up to get something to eat, and luckily for me was a pancake on the counter with a note.

_Dear Tyler_

_I and Spike had some errands to run; I memorized how you made those pancakes so I wrote them down, and gave the recipe to Spike, enjoy._

"_Thank you Twilight_!"

My eating was interrupted by loud knocking at the door.

"_Who would be here so early in the…wait….OH MAN_!"

I opened the window and jumped out, trying to make a beak for it, and to be on the safe side, I closed the window; I then heard the door slam open, and there was Rainbow Dash.

"Tyler, come out wherever you are" in a voice that reminds me of that guy from "The Shining".

"_Okay, that's creepy_"

I heard her searching for me, I couldn't stay here, and if I did she'll eventually see me, so I tried to sneak away, keeping my eye on my feet so I don't accidently step on a stick or something.

"TYLER, GET OUT HERE BEFORE I LOSE PATIENCE!" I heard her scream.

"_Someone has anger issues_"

That didn't matter cause I was able to escape, I ran as fast as I could, trying to find a place to lay low for a little bit, so I tried hiding at Rarity's place, it took me a while to remember, but I found her Boutique and ran straight in.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where- Tyler, what are you doing here?" she asked after noticing it was me.

"Hiding from Rainbow Dash, sorry to barge in"

"It's okay, but you do know she's good at finding people"

"Oh man, I'm dead"

Just then, I heard Rainbow Dash outside.

"Tyler, you can run, but you can't hide!"

"_How did she find me so fast!"_

Soon the door busted open; there was Rainbow Dash with an evil smile.

"He he, hey Rainbow Dash, looks like you found me, you win congratulations oh would you look at the time, I better get going" I said trying to sneak out the back.

"Oh no you don't, you and me are going to the gym, right now!" she replied.

"C'mon, why do I have to work out, I'm fine the way I am"

"If you say so"

"I am"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"STOP IT!" screamed Rarity.

Both I and Rainbow Dash were shocked, who knew Rarity could be the commanding type.

"Good" She said as she walked to the back.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to work out!"

"_Man she's stubborn_"

"No I'm not!"

"Alright how about this, tonight is the premier of this new open wrestling ring"

"So"

"So, how about you and me and a match, no disqualifications, no count out, and no training"

"_Me versus Rainbow Dash, Earth versus Equestria, Human versus Pony, I like it_"

"Okay, you're on"

"See you tonight" She said walking away.

Rarity then walked in with worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, but can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you make me some wrestling gear, all you have to do is make some pants, and that'll be it"

"Sure, do want me to add some graphics to it?"

I thought about it, and nodded.

With Rainbow Dash.

"_Tyler's so going to get it._"

She walked over to where the arena was, and walked over to the counter to talk to the pony behind the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my friend and I want to compete in a match tonight"

"I see, now your names are?"

"Rainbow Dash and Tyler Walker"

"Okay, just get you and Tyler to sign these papers and you'll be set"

"Cool, hey can get some pyro with my entrance?"

"Yes"

"Sweet!"

Back with Tyler.

I was at Twilight's house, going through my iPod to choose my entrance music.

"Yeah this'll work" I said.

I chose "The Game" by Motorhead; it was a pretty cool song.

Twilight then teleported in front of me, looking mad.

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU FIGHTING RAINBOW DASH!"

"Uh, she challenged me to a match, and I accepted, what's wrong with that"

"She's your friends, friends don't fight."

"C'mon, this is history in the making."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, the grand opening, the first ever human vs. pony, it can't get bigger than that"

"He's got a point there" said Spike

"Alright, but after the match-"

"We'll shake hands, I promise"

"Okay then, when is the match?"

"Tonight at 9:00"

"Okay, we'll be there"

Rainbow Dash then came in.

"Hey Tyler, I need you to sign this" she said handing me a piece of paper.

"Why?"

"It's a paper asking you stuff like what's your entrance music, how do you want the announcer to say your name, stuff like that"

"Oh okay then"

"Oh and I added one more stipulation"

"Really, what is it?"

"The match is for the Equestrian Championship"

My eyes almost flew right out of my sockets.

"Wait, we're competing in a championship match?"

"Yep" she said in a happy voice.

"Even more satisfying" I taunted.

"We'll see who leaves that ring with the gold"

She then left.

"Hey Twilight, remember when I said it wouldn't get any bigger"

"Yeah"

"It just did"

After a few hours of waiting, it was finally time for our match to begin, I was in my wrestling gear, I was had black tape around my wrists, black pants with fire right at the end, and for my entrance, I had this black jacket with no sleeves.

(Quick announcement, all this gear you can add in any of the WWE games, this is the gear I added to my CAW in WWE 12)

Outside with all the audience, the announcer walked into the ring, and said,

"The following is a 'No Holds Barred' match, and is for, the Equestrian Championship"

Rainbow Dashes music started to play, (.com/watch?v=b7RVSbhffl0)

She walked on to the stage, but waited for this electric guitar to start, when it did, a barrage of rainbow pyro went off and a huge screen showed her Cutie Mark.

"Introducing first, from Cloudsdale, she is the element of loyalty, RAINBOW DASH!"

The crowd was cheering pretty loud, she strutted out; doing as many twists and twirls as she can before entering the ring.

After the music died, all the lights went out in the arena, Soon gongs started to play, music started to play, the lights were going on and off, soon the screen showed a battlefield, after one last gong, everything went quiet, then a huge guitar played, and my real entrance music played, (.com/watch?v=NzjavL1ItTY)

When the music played, I appeared on the stage and walked out to the ring, the screen was showing some videos of me doing Jeff Hardy's Hardy Guns.

"And the opponent, from Planet Earth, TYLER "THE BEAST" WALKER!"

The crowd was going wild, I didn't know of it was for me, or my entrance.

When I entered the ring, I got on the top rope and did the Hardy Guns again.

When the music died, I took my jacket off and finally the bell rang 3 times.

(Since this is a wrestling match, I'm going to use moves made famous by WWE Superstars)

Rainbow Dash got on her two hooves, and tried to hit me with her right hoof, but I dodge hit and caught her with a spear, I then started to throw a few punches to the head, I then lifted her up and attempted to hit her with a suplex, but she bucked me in the head, this time she hit me with the spear, but she waited for me to roll onto my stomach, then she locked me into a Camel Clutch.

The ref ran toward me.

"Do you submit?"

"No"

She locked me in there for a few seconds, but I gathered up the strength to get to my feet, then jumped so she landed on her back, I tried to lock her into the finger four leg lock, but her legs were to short, so she was able to get up and hit me with a dropkick.

The crowd was loving this, so Rainbow Dash decided to try and get the crowd to cheer more, so she went under the ring and picked up a steel chair, and hit me in the back, she was about to hit me again, but I rolled out of the way and hit the chair with a superkick, the chair flew out of her hand so I took advantage, I attempted to finish it there with the GTS, but when I got her on my shoulders, she was able to push herself off and hit me with a clothesline.

"No one can beat me Tyler, just stay down" she said as she went over to go for the pin.

The crowd followed with the ref, 1, 2, and then I kicked out.

Rainbow Dash started to get a little aggravated, so she picked up the chair, and hit me with a barrage of chair shots, every time the chair made contact the crowd made an "Oh" sound.

She tried to pin me again, but like last time, I kicked out at 2, this time she screamed, that's when I knew she'd lost concentration, so I took advantage by rolling out of the ring, what she didn't know what that I went under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick, the minute she got close enough, I hit her in the head, I crawled into the ring to go for the pin, this time she kicked out, but I didn't lose concentration.

"_I need to finish this now, before she recovers_"

I waited for her to get up then I gave her a kick in the abdomen, and I used the Twist of Fate, I then went to the top rope, and finished it with the Swanton Bomb, but I knew Rainbow Dash, she's stubborn, so I placed her on my shoulders, and finished it with the GTS.

I went for the cover, and the last thing I heard was 1, 2, and 3.

The crowd was jumping up and down cheering and screaming, some were even dancing to my music, I was then given a gold belt with a picture of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and in gold letters it said, Equestrian Champion.

I looked down at Rainbow Dash who was sitting down, I gave her my hand and helped her up, then raised her hand up, and then just like I promised, we shook hands….or hooves.

The crowd was going wild, we both got on the top ropes, and raised our arms in the air, then we both walked out of the arena to talk.

"Well, I guess you were right, you didn't need any help" admitted Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, you weren't bad, you almost had me there with all those chair shots"

"Thanks, well you've earned that thing, we should have a rematch sometime"

"Oh you are so on"

All of a sudden, 3 little fillies and 2 colts came up to us.

"Hello Mr. Walker, I was wondering can I have you autograph?" said one of the colts.

"_First time I heard that_"

"Sure."

I signed my name, but looked over to Rainbow Dash who had her head down.

"Hey don't you want Rainbow Dash's autograph too?" I asked

"Oh yeah, you were so close, I thought you had that match won!"

"Thanks kid"

They ran off to their parents, soon our friends showed up.

"That was a good match you two" said Twilight.

"I'll say I haven't seen a good match like that in a long time" said Applejack.

"Thanks, Dash here sure does know hot to throw a good punch, I think I'll be feeling them tomorrow"

"Well you two did a good job, but since its 12:00, I think we better get home"

We all agreed, and went home, I put my new title belt on a shelf that Twilight let me use, and went to sleep, though my sleep was interrupted by the voice.

_Tyler, we need to talk._

"_Alright, I said tomorrow, so what do you want_?"

_We need to talk about you and Equestria._

"_Okay, what about it_?"

_Well it seems you've been having quite a good time here._

"_Yeah I have, I have to admit, it's better than Earth_"

_Well it is just like I said before; soon you will have to make a big decision._

"_What are you talking about_!"

_You will see, in the future._

"_Wait_!"

But the voice disappeared

"What is going on?" I whispered under my breath.

Somehow Spike heard me.

"What is it Tyler?"

"Nothing, goodnight"

"Goodnight"


	7. A Day With Pinkie Pie

A New Life

Chapter 7- A Day with Pinkie Pie

I woke up, still a little battered up from my match with Rainbow Dash, but still able to get up, I then saw Spike organizing books.

"Hey Spike, what's up"

"Oh nothing, just helping Twilight out with her books"

"Really, just yesterday it looked just fine"

"Well, Twilight loves to rearrange her books almost every day"

I laughed, knowing that Twilight is a bookworm.

"Well I think I'm going out for a little"

"Okay, hey aren't you going to eat breakfast first?"

"Nah, I'm good, later"

"See ya"

I walked out, of course some of the ponies remember my match and came up to me asking questions like, "Did all that hurt?" or "Good job last night, it felt like I was a hero, I then saw Rainbow Dash flying off.

"_Looks like she's recovered too_"

I should've listened to Spike when he talked about breakfast, cause after a few minutes, I was starving.

"_Of all the things I had to be wrong about, why this one_?"

Just then I smelt a really good smell, I didn't care where it came from, I just followed the smell.

"_IT SMELLS JUST LIKE MY NANA'S HOUSE_!"

The smell led me to some bakery.

"_Oh yeah, this is "Sugarcube Corner", the bakery owned by The Cakes_"

The minute I open the doors, a huge burst of sweet smells hit me, and man was I happy, the inside and outside looked like a gingerbread house.

"_Nicole would love here_"

Just then a pony walked in, he had a yellow coat, and orange mane, and green eyes, and he also had freckles on his upper muzzle.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, can I help you?"

"Yeah, can I get something to eat; I haven't eaten anything all day?"

"Of course, hey wait a minute"

"Is something wrong?"

"No but I can't believe I didn't notice sooner, you're Tyler the Human"

"_Wow, is that what everyone knows me as_?"

"Yep that's me"

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Mr. Carrot cake

"Well let me get you something, and don't worry, free of charge"

"Sweet thanks, I'm about to die from hunger"

"Sure, but can I do it while I eat please?"

He chuckled.

"Just wait out here"

He then walked back into the kitchen and I sat down, he then came back with a tray full of sweets.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking"

Behind him was another pony, she had a light blue coat, her mane was a mix between a moderate rose and a light grayish rose, and purple eyes.

"Here you go I hope you enjoy them, this is my wife, Mrs. Cupcake"

"It's nice to meet you" she said.

"Well, I'm going to let you eat"

They both walked out, but it didn't take long for Pinkie Pie to pop out of nowhere.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Pinkie, just eating breakfast, what are you doing here?"

"Silly, I work here"

"Wow, I'd love to work here"

"Well why don't cha"

"Huh"

"I can ask if you can work here for today"

"Wow, thanks"

"No biggy, well go ask while I play with Pound and Pumpkin Cake"

"Who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake's kids"

"They're parents!"

"Yep"

"Well, I'm going to ask"

"Okie Dokie"

I walked behind the counter and saw so many pastries like, Apple fritters, Doughnuts, even Cinnamon rolls.

"Oh is there something we can help you with?" Mrs. Cupcake asked.

"I'm fine, but I do have a few questions"

"Sure" replied Mr. Carrot Cake

"Why did you hire Pinkie Pie, I mean she's my best friend, but she's so random I don't think I'd be able to spend a whole day with her"

"Well if there is one thing she knows, it's how to make cupcakes"

"I got to try them sometime"

"Is that all?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could work here for a day"

"Of course you can, we need all the help we can since all Pinkie Pie does is play with the kids"

"Oh yeah, I didn't know you were parents, congratulations, how old are they?"

"We just had them a few months ago"

"So what are their names?"

"Pound and Pumpkin Cake, ones a Pegasus, and the other is a Unicorn"

"How does that work?"

"My great, great, great, great grandfather is a unicorn, and-"

"That's okay, thanks for the job"

"Just come in tomorrow"

I walked out, only to see Pinkie Pie playing with two babies.

The first had a tan coat, a brown mane, and his eyes were darkish brown. The second had a yellow coat, an orange mane with a little blue tie in it, and blue eyes.

"Uh, Pinkie"

"Yes" she said as both her and the kids turned their heads to me at the same time.

"_That was a little creepy_"

"Yeah, they both said I could help them around tomorrow"

"Oh boy, this will be fun"

"Yeah it will, I'm gonna head home, see ya tomorrow"

I walked out the door and headed back for Twilight's.

The next morning, I headed straight toward Sugarcube Corner, when I entered I was given a smock and a hat.

"So all you got to do is wait for an order, once there is an order, you and Pinkie Pie will make it, there is a cookbook right there" said Mrs. Cake as she pointed toward a cookbook.

"Got it"

"If you need anything just call me"

She then galloped out to the front, leaving me and Pinkie Pie.

"So, what do we do while we wait"

She then started to look nervous.

"_Wow, that's a first_"

"Well actually, you know all about the Cake's kids right"

"Yeah"

"Well they love me"

"_Oh man, now she's acting like Nicole_"

"No I'm not!"

"Wait you can read minds!"

"No, but I can read italics"

"What are you- oh never mind"

"You see, my name was their first words"

"Really"

"Well one said "Pinkie" and the other said "Pie", but I don't think that matters"

"I guess, but what does that have to do with anything"

"Well I was hoping you would do all the orders"

"What! I can't do that!"

She then started to cry a little.

"Okay, okay, I try"

"Yay, wait about we make a deal"

"A deal?"

"Yeah, how about after five orders you and I switch"

"Switch? What am I going to do with two baby ponies?"

"You can get to know them"

"But-"

"Remember the first time you met us, you knew nothing about us, and after getting to know us, we're all the best friends"

She had a point.

"Okay, so we both keep alternating"

"Nope, you do five, and I'll do the rest"

"But I thought you wanted to play with them"

"I do, but I played with them since they were born, this is the first time you've met them"

"I guess"

"Then it's a deal" she said as she handed out her hoof.

I reached for it, and then shook it.

She then headed to the back, then Mrs. Cake galloped in with a piece of paper.

"I got an order for a 3 cinnamon buns"

"On it"

I then started looking for the ingredients, it took a while but I got the job done, but then I made a big mistake, I injected one of them with vanilla.

"_OH CRAP!_"

"Hey Tyler, you done with that order yet?" said Mrs. Cake.

"Y-yeah"

I walked through the back with the cinnamon buns on a plate, and one still had the vanilla in it, and I set it down on a table with a colt.

"Thank you"

"No problem" I said trying my best not to mess up on my words.

"_Don't worry Tyler, as long as he doesn't eat the one with vanilla_"

But by bad luck, he picked up the one with vanilla.

"_Crap_"

He took a bite and his eyes flew wide open.

"Uh, miss" he called out.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just needed to say this employee-"

"_Here we go_"

"Should get raise"

Both I and Mrs. Cake were shocked.

"Why?"

"He added something in this cinnamon bun that brought out a delicious flavor"

"_Thank you Nana_"

"Tyler may I see you in the back?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Sure"

We walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Cake looked pretty impressed.

"How did you know to add vanilla?"

"Well back home, every time I went my Nana's house we made cinnamon buns, but she would add some vanilla, it was like adding her mark, we called them Vanillamon Buns"

"Well would you mind if we added that to our menu"

"Sure I'm sure my Nana wouldn't mind"

After a whole day of baking and playing with Pumpkin and Pound Cake, it was time to head back.

"Wait Tyler" Mr. and Mrs. Cake said.

"Yes"

"Because of your hard work, we award you with this"

They then handed me what felt like two and a half pound bag filled with coins.

"What's this?"

"It's Equestrian Money, that way you can buy things here"

"Thanks"

Both I and Pinkie Pie walked home.

"Well today was pretty fun Pinkie"

"Sure was, you wanna do it tomorrow"

"Nah, I think I'm done with randomness for the day"

"No you're not"

"Huh"

She then screamed and pointed behind me, causing me to spin around to see nothing.

"What?" I said as I turned around to see that Pinkie Pie gone.

"_Okay, now I'm losing it_"

After that, I just walked to Twilights and collapsed of the couch.

(Okay this chapter took a while to write, probably my longest one yet, I feel like I accomplished something, yay)


	8. Apples, Apples, Apples Part 1

(Sorry for the LONG wait, that's what happens when your best friend cracks your laptop screen.)

A New Life

Chapter 8 – Apples, Apples, Apples (Part 1)

After my random day with Pinkie Pie, I decided to go somewhere where things would actually make sense, Sweet Apple Acres, it was the closest thing to Earth as this place would get.

"_Man, how long as it been? I've been having so much fun here in Equestria, I forgot all about my life on Earth_" I thought to myself.

I then stopped looking where I was going, lost in my thoughts about home.

"_I know one thing, it's been a pretty good while, and mom's probably crying her eyes out_"

The image of his mom crying on the couch appeared in his head, almost making him cry, but he held his composure.

"_Don't worry Tyler, when the time is right, I'll ask Princess Celestia to send me home_"

But soon a thought crossed his mind.

"_Wait, what if I don't want to go home, this place is everything Earth should be, except without monsters and talking ponies, wait scratch that, just no monsters_"

He chuckled to himself at the joke he made in his head, but soon shook his head.

"_What are you thinking, you're a human, inside and out, sure you have powers now, but that doesn't mean you're not a human, you just have a talent, like Chris Angel_"

He stopped to try to control the conflict that was going on in his head; he then looked at his hand and summoned a small energy ball.

"_Actually, I doubt even a special human can do this, maybe I'm not human anymore….but I'm still not a talking pony_"

He forced the ball back into his hand; he then looked up to see Sweet Apple Acres.

"_Pretty quick_"

What caught his eye was a crowd of ponies gathering around in a circle, something about them made them all familiar.

"_What's going on here, oh well, hope she doesn't mind if I sneak in_"

I snuck behind the barn, and entered a field of Apple trees, and then stopped at one to sit down, his back against the tree, he made pretty good distance between him and the crowd, so that he couldn't hear them.

"_Sure is peaceful_"

He looked around to see if somepony was around; He closed his eyes and a memory entered his head.

_Flashback_

_Tyler walked into the living room to find his dad with a guitar and a sheet of paper._

"_Daddy, what are you doing?" he asked._

_His dad turned to him and smiled._

"_I'm trying to play this song for your mother, want to help me?" he replied._

"_Sure, what can I do?" Tyler said._

_His dad took the paper and underlined a few lines on the paper, then handed them to Tyler._

"_Just read those words I underlined when I come to them, okay"_

"_Okay daddy, I'll try" _

_End Flashback_

Tyler chuckled to himself.

"_Man that was a long time ago, how old was I then, 6, and yet I remember the words" _he thought.

(Okay, so the name of this song is called "Tonight" by Seether, I didn't know how, but while I was writing this, this song popped up in my head)

_I'm not gonna waste this_

_This opportunity's mine_

_I'm sick of complaining_

_About a beautiful life_

_How did we get here?_

_Did we forget all the things inside?_

_And how do we stay here?_

_Do we embrace all the things denied?_

What Tyler didn't know was that Applejack had overheard Tyler singing, but didn't interfere.

_How did we get here?_

_Did we forget all the things inside?_

_And how do we stay here?_

_Do we embrace all the things denied?_

Applejack couldn't help but smile.

"_Wow, I never thought Tyler could sing like that, he sure is pertty strange kid" _She thought.

_I feel so alive tonight_

_You got me feeling sublime_

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down_

_Until it's over, and we're older_

Soon Tyler felt different.

"Enjoying the show, Applejack" he said.

Applejack showed herself.

"I actually am, where in Equestria did to sing like that?" she asked.

"My dad taught me, he would play his guitar and I would sing and I just kept getting better every time" I explained.

"Well, now that I heard ya sing, ya gotta sing for the Apples' Family Reunion" she said.

"_That explains the crowd…wait…THAT'S HER ENTIRE FAMILY, I MEAN I HAVE A BIG FAMILY, BUT NOT THAT BIG! AND SHE WANTS ME TO SING IN FRONT OF ALL OF THEM!" _He screamed in his head.

"Uh, I'm going to say thanks, but no thanks on that one" I said trying to get out of it.

She then shook her head.

"Wrong answer there partner, ya don't have a choice, yer singing, one way or another" she said as she pulled out her rope.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I pulled a Pinkie Pie" she said.

I made a break for it, but soon was stopped by Applejack's rope.

"Told ya" she said.

"C'mon, why do you want me to sing anyway?" I asked.

"Cause this year, we're having a talent show, one for the fillies and colts, and one for the grownups, and with that voice, yer a number one pic to win" she explained.

"But, I'm not even in the family" I said.

"You're Tyler the human, I think they would make an exception" she said.

"_Dang it_!" I thought.

She continued to drag me to the barn, but stopped outside the door.

"Right inside here is where the competition is, now if yer willing to walk in, I'll untie ya, but if ya make another break for it, I'll have no problem draggin ya in there" She threatened.

"_Man I can't get out of this one!"_

I nodded my head and Applejack let me go, then opened the door and signaled me to go in.

"_Here we go"_

I walked in with Applejack following me, and man was that place packed, everywhere I looked there was a pony looking at me and Applejack, we got up on the stage and took the mic.

"Alright everypony, we have a surprise contestant in the talent show, let me introduce Tyler Walker, the human" she said.

Everypony stomped there hooves, some were even chanting my name.

"Hey, well um, this song is pretty popular on Earth, it's called "I Don't Want This Night to End", so enjoy" I said.

I pulled up a guitar and started playing.

_Girl, I know I don't know you_

_But your pretty little eyes so blue,_

_Are pulling me in like the moon on your skin_

_I'm so glad you trusted me to slide up on this dusty seat_

_And let your hair down, get outta town_

_Got the stars comin' out over my hood_

_And all I know now is its going good_

_You got your hands up,_

_You're rocking in my truck._

_You got the radio on,_

_You're singing every song._

_I'm set on cruise control._

_I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got_

_You're looking so dang hot._

_And I don't know what road we're on,_

_Or where we've been from starin' at you._

_Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end._

Applejack couldn't stop staring.

"_He's better than I thought, bringing him here was a pretty good decision_" she thought.

_Gonna cuss the morning when it comes_

_Cause I know that the rising sun,_

_Ain't no good for me_

_Cause you'll have to leave_

_Gonna make the most of every mile_

_Do anything to make your smile,_

_Land on my lips_

_Get drunk on your kiss_

_The clock on the dash says 3:35_

_There's plenty of gas,_

_And the night's still alive_

Soon everypony was cheering, jumping up and down.

_You got your hands up,_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You got the radio on,_

_You're singing every song._

_I'm set on cruise control_

_I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot._

_And I don't know what road we're on,_

_Or where we've been from starin' at you._

_Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end_

As soon as I stopped playing, I couldn't hear anything but the sound of stomping hooves, whistles, and cheering.

"_That went better than I thought_" I thought.

Applejack then got up on stage.

"How about that everypony, now how many of y'all think Tyler here won?" she asked.

Only to be answered yes by everypony in the crowd.

"Well the first winner of the Apple's Family Talent Show, Tyler Walker!" she announced.

I was handed a trophy with a picture of an apple on it.

"_Wow, you can get anything here_"

"Let's hear one more time for Tyler" Applejack said followed by another cheer.

After about an hour of eating every food with the word "Apple" in it, all the ponies left leaving me and Applejack.

"Boy, that sure was fun" I said.

"Sure was, hey what were ya doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Well yesterday I hanged out with Pinkie Pie, man was that a weird day" I said.

She chuckled.

"Yeah, but she does throw good parties" Applejack replied.

"True, well I think I'm gonna head out" I said making my way to the gate.

"Wait, we really didn't get a chance to hang out, would ya mind coming over here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know?" I said in a teasing voice.

"Please, I'll letcha have some Apples, free of charge" she said sounding desperate.

"Well, okay, only because you asked nicely" I said.

She started jumping up and down, but stopped knowing I was watching.

"Uh, sorry about that, thanks" she said trying to redeem herself.

I chuckled.

"It's okay, see ya later" I said.

"Bye" she replied.

I made my way back to Twilight's and collapsed on the couch, but was lifted off by Twilight's magic.

"Why?" I asked in annoyed voice.

"Because, you've been sleeping on it ever since you got here" she replied.

"I repeat, why?" I asked again.

"Follow me" she said placing me on my feet.

She led me to a door I haven't seen before. It had a lightning bolt, but it had a trace of fire behind it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's your new room" she said.

My eyes shot open after what I just heard.

"M-My room?" I asked.

"Yes, you didn't honestly think you would be sleeping on that couch every night, did you?" she asked.

"Well I didn't think I'd be here this long, so yeah" I replied.

She opened the door which had a bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a shelf, and desk.

"The bed and nightstand I get, but what's up with the shelf and desk?" I asked curiously.

"The shelf is for placing your things, such as you gold belt" she said.

I looked up at the shelf and saw the title.

"Wow, thanks Twilight" I thanked.

"You're Welcome, well I'm going to let you get your sleep" she said walking off.

"G'night" I said.

I went up to the shelf and placed my trophy on it, then went to the bed to get some sleep, once laid down on the bed, I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud, it had to be the softest thing I had ever laid on.

"_Oh man, this is awesome"_.

It only took a few seconds for me to trail off to sleep.

(Once again, I'm really sorry this took me so long to write, I had to get my laptop's screen fixed, and my parent's wanted to wait two months before my birthday to get it fixed, thanks mom and dad. See ya next chapter!)


	9. Apples, Apples, Apples Part 2

(Okay, so if you read the review page, I was told I switched from POVS, Quick Shout-out to jackson3525, so from now on, I'm going to do alternative POVs, This Chapter is a long one)

A New Life

Chapter 10 – Apples, Apples, Apples (Part 2)

Tyler woke up in his new bed.

"_Man, I still can't believe how soft this thing is!_" he thought.

He got up and saw a suitcase with a note on it on his new nightstand, he sat up and took the note off the suitcase and read it in his head.

_Tyler, Rarity made you some new clothes, she thought that you might get tired of wearing the same thing every day-_

"_Not true"_ he thought but continued.

_-so she made you some new clothes, you can thank Rainbow Dash for the designs. _

He opened the case you see a red sleeveless shirt, a new pair of jeans, and a black jacket.

"_Sweet!_" he thought.

He put on his new clothes, and then made his way to Sweet Apple Acres.

"_Gotta keep my promise, as long as I don't have to sing in front of another crowd_" he thought.

He entered Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack bucking apple trees, but stopped at the sight of Tyler.

"Well look at that, you actually came" she said.

"Why wouldn't I, I said I would, so what's up" he replied.

"Nothing, just gathering apples" she said.

"Cool, mind if I give it a try?" he asked.

"Go on ahead, just wait one minute" she said galloping back to the house.

"_What's she doing?_" Tyler thought in is head.

Applejack came back with a stallion, an elderly mare, and a filly.

"Tyler, let me introduce you to my family, this is my older brother Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and my little sister, Apple bloom" she said.

Big Macintosh had a crimson coat, green eyes, and an orange mane. Granny Smith had a lime green coat, light orange eyes, and a white mane. Apple bloom had an olive coat, and amaranth mane, and gamboge eyes.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm curious, why'd you bring them out here" Tyler asked.

"Well after yer little performance yesterday, I thought they might have wanna see you buck" Applejack replied.

"Eeyup, let's see if you're as good of a fighter as ponies say you are" Big Macintosh said with some cockiness in his voice.

"Alright, I'll show ya" Tyler replied.

He walked up to a tree and closed his eyes; he then placed his right foot back, but soon raised it for a roundhouse kick, causing ten or twelve apples to fall.

"Well?" Tyler said.

Everypony had there mouth's hanging wide open.

"_Wow, I left them speechless_" Tyler thought.

"Wow Applejack, no wonder you couldn't stop talking about him" Apple bloom said.

"Hush now!" Applejack said turning red.

Tyler just chuckled.

"Aw, can't stop talking about little old me" Tyler teased.

Now Applejack was turning about as red as Big Mac.

"Okay, Okay I'm done now" I said.

Applejack sighed.

"Y'know, with a smancy pantsy kick like that, I bet we could more work done around here." Granny Smith said.

"She's got a point" Big Macintosh said.

"Wait, you want me to work here, but I got-" Tyler was about to say, but remembered the last time he worked with Pinkie Pie.

"What was that?" Applejack said, fully regaining her composure.

"Uh, nothing, sure I'll love to work here." Tyler replied.

"_Besides, this place is way cooler than Sugarcube Corner, because here, I don't have to work over a hot oven_' Tyler thought.

""Well since it's still mornin, you wanna start now?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Tyler replied.

So Tyler and Applejack walked into the field of Apple Trees, kicking and bucking every tree in sight, until they reached a crossroad in the field.

"So whattaya want to do?" asked Applejack.

"Why don't we split up here, we'll meet up here when we're both done" Tyler suggested.

"Alrighty" Applejack replied.

"I'll take the left, you take the right" Tyler added.

"See ya then" Applejack replied.

They both nodded, then walked toward they're paths.

Applejack's POV

It felt like I've bucked about 20 trees since me and Tyler split up.

"_I wonder how Tyler's doin?_" Applejack thought in her head.

My eyes shot open, then shook my head.

"_Why do I keep thinkin about Tyler,_ _ever since yesterday, Tyler's been in my head, is this….what I think this is"_ I thought.

My thoughts were cut off by a growling sound.

"The hay?" I said out loud.

I looked up to see a Manticore.

"_How in Equestria is a Manticore here? I guess it found its way out of the Everfree Forest"_

The Manticore started the walk toward me slowly.

"_Oh no, this one doesn't have anything in its paw, I got to go get help_" I thought.

I made a quick dash, calling out for help as I ran, but was stopped by a rock which tripped me, and the Manticore kept coming at me, it wasn't long before it loomed over me.

"_Looks like this is it_" I thought, which was my final thought.

I closed my eyes and hoped for it to be painless, but nothing happened.

"_What the_"

I opened my eyes to see Tyler in front of me.

"You again, I guess I need to teach you another lesson" he said popping his knuckles.

The Manticore started to growl and the sight of Tyler.

"Tyler, get out of here, you'll get killed!" I yelled.

He turned to me.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, how do you think I ended up in that hospital the day we met" he said.

The memory of the day I met Tyler in the hospital appeared in my mind.

"_That's what happened!_"

"So, you gonna stand there, or are you gonna make a move" Tyler taunted.

(Fight Music: .com/watch?v=lMSkC2PGyTs&feature=related)

The beast charged to Tyler, but he jumped up and ended up behind it.

"Wow, you put me in a hospital, man was I weak" Tyler taunted; only making the beast more angry.

It then charged at him again, this time Tyler stood still, but stopped the Manticore dead in its tracks by lifting his leg and kicked it in the head, but then threw a barrage of kicks to the head.

"See, I don't need to use my powers anymore, now you're just a punching bag to me….or a kicking bag" Tyler said.

But something different happened, a dark aura formed around the Manticore, changing its eyes yellow, and making him more intimidating.

"Oh crap" Tyler said.

The Manticore bit Tyler's leg, but then flew in the air so Tyler couldn't escape.

"Tyler!" I screamed

The Manticore continued to chew on Tyler's leg, every time making him scream and me to flinch.

"_Oh no, he's got him good!_" I thought.

It started to fling him around, like he was a chew toy, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" I screamed.

A flash of light came out of Tyler, blinding me.

(.com/watch?v=L1LVK9KrXZI)

Time seemed to slow down, The Manticore still held Tyler's leg in his mouth, but something about Tyler was different, his hair was slowly changing color.

"_Wait, that's the same thing that happened to Tyler when that Ursa Minor came_" I thought

Tyler's body continued to change, his eyes were turning red, and his hair completely turned yellow, but it wasn't' long before I started to hear thing.

"_I can't let this thing keep chewing on my leg or I'm done_" I heard.

I was shocked; I was hearing Tyler's thoughts.

(.com/watch?v=x4rQtSEmPp8&feature=related)

"_Man, I can't believe I have to go super, but if I don't, it'll go after Applejack, if that happens, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing Applejack got hurt because of me" _

(.com/watch?v=nwXAh9t8E7E&feature=related)

"What did he say?" I said out loud.

"_What did I just say; I mean I can't love a pony" _he thought

My ears drooped down.

"_Hold on, what's going on with me, I'm not even human anymore, if I was, I wouldn't be doing this, I don't care if I'm not a talking pony, Applejack is the closest thing to Earth this world could offer, so I can't and will not let anything hurt her!_" he thought.

"He…..cares" I said.

The light appeared again, but now thing was normal again, but Tyler had changed into his super state.

(.com/watch?v=aTy8xwP0u_A)

"Let go of me!" Tyler yelled.

He fired off an energy ball in his face, leaving him stunned.

The Manticore got even angrier.

"No more playing around, you want me, you got me, now why don't you stop being a wuss and come at me!" he screamed.

The Manticore fired off an energy ball of his own, but was deflected by Tyler; Tyler took advantage and teleported in front of the beast and punched him straight in the gut.

"What point of no more playing around did you not understand" he taunted.

He then fired off and energy beam, sending the Manticore flying, but teleported behind it and kicked it in another direction, doing the same thing over and over until he finally kicked down to the ground.

"Wow_"_ was all I could say.

He flew down to the Manticore.

"I'll give you one chance, leave now and never come back, if I see you one more time trying to hurt anypony, you won't get off so easy" Tyler threatened

The dark aura disappeared around the Manticore, and the Manticore ran away from Tyler

Normal POV

"Good Choice" Tyler said.

Tyler's eyes started to fall.

"_Wow, I guess that took more out of me than I thought_" Tyler thought before blacking out.

"Oh no, Tyler" Applejack called.

Applejack quickly ran back to Sweet Apple Acres to get help.

Meanwhile, Big Macintosh was bucking apple trees, but stopped when he heard Applejack calling out for help.

"Applejack, what's wrong?" Big Mac asked.

"Tyler! He blacked out, a Manticore came and it wasn't a normal Manticore, Tyler defeated it, but he used too much and passed out!" Applejack exclaimed.

"What! C'mon let's go" Big Mac said.

Applejack hurried back toward Tyler with Big Macintosh following.

Tyler's POV

I was standing on the same platform from the dream I had before coming Equestria.

"_Here again, just what I need, more mind games_" I thought.

I turned around to see not a pony, but a human in a black hood; he was the same height as me, and something about him was familiar.

"Are you the one of sent me here?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Okay, so why do you need me?" I asked.

He held his hand toward me and a sword with a weird handle; it looked like a living being, because it had an eye in the center.

"Okay, that's creepy, but I get the message." I said.

All of a sudden a light formed around my hand, and a sword with a crystal in the center.

"Now we're even, let's see what you got" I taunted.

Which I shouldn't have done, because in the blink of an eye, he was in front of me and went for a downward slice, but I was able to move my sword up in time to block it, I then jumped back.

"_Okay, looks like I underestimated this guy, but I can't lose_" I thought.

(Fight Music: .com/watch?v=BRWR1ReEKco)

We both dashed toward each other, our swords clashed, then we both jumped back, but once again he used his speed to get in front of, but instead of using his sword, he knocked me down with a jump kick.

"_Who is this guy?_"

I couldn't waste time so I did a kick up, then charged with my sword and tried to weaken up his guard by throwing a barrage of swings, each one connecting with his sword, but somehow I was pushed back by a burst of…wind?

"_Wait, he has powers too? Now I definitely can't hold back, but no matter what I do, he finds some way to counter every one of my attacks, I have to go with strategy" _

I summoned a ball of energy and threw it toward his feet, which gave me some time so teleport behind him and kick him in the back of his head.

"Gotcha!" I yelled.

But my celebration was cut short, because some how he popped up behind me and sliced my back, leaving a straight line cut, causing me to scream, but he wasn't finished he moved his hand in front of my face and blasted me with a purple energy blast.

"_Why can't I beat him?_"

(.com/watch?v=n7sdxngeFGY&feature=related )

I was on the edge of the platform, and the mysterious kid walked over to me.

"You're not as strong as I thought." He said.

"Darn you" was all I could manage to say.

He pushed me off the platform and into the dark abyss, as I was falling; I let my mind wander off.

"_Who would have thought I would die like this, in my sleep_" I thought.

"_C'mon Tyler, giving up already, jeez, how you beat me I'll never know_" I heard a voice say.

My eyes shot open, I was no longer falling, but standing on….nothing, in front of me was someone in a white hood.

"You're not going to attack me are you?" I asked.

"Now why would I do that?" he said.

"_His voice, why is it so familiar?_"

"You really wanna know" he said.

My eyes were wide open.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I demanded.

He moved his hands to the hood, and when he removed it, I was shocked.

"Chri…Christian!" I said.

(.com/watch?v=f3YbqtuWmvM)

Standing there was my cousin, he had green eyes and a brown bowl cut.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still surprised at who I was talking to.

"I'm here because you need me" he said.

"Dude, you're my cousin, not my mom" I joked.

"Wow, even now, you can keep that stupid sense of humor" he said.

"Stupid? At least I have a sense of humor" I replied.

We both stood there, we then laughed.

"Wow, we're still acting like we're little kids" he said.

"Yeah, good times" I replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Look, I don't have much time, I need to tell you this" he said.

"Okay, shoot" I replied

"This guy, he's not normal" he said.

"Really?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"This is serious, you need to beat him now, if you don't he'll destroy Earth, Equestria, everything!" he said.

"How do you know about Equestria?" I asked.

"That's not important, you can do this" he said.

"No I can't no matter what I throw at him, he finds some way to counter" I replied.

"That's because you're not using your full power" he said.

"My….full power?" I said confused.

"Yeah, trust me when I tell you, you have so much power that's bottled up inside you" he said.

"Okay, so how do I unleash it?" I asked.

"Just open your heart, and let the power flow" he said.

"Since when did you get so touchy?" I asked.

"Tell anybody I talked like that and I'll knock your teeth so far down your throat, you'll have to stick a toothbrush up your ass, to brush them" he threatened.

"Okay, I promise, I won't tell anybody" I said.

"Good" he replied.

He then vanished, leaving me in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, let's give it a shot" I said to myself.

I closed my eyes and emptied my mind; soon a picture of Applejack appeared in my head.

"_Applejack….."_

My eyes shot open, power shot through my body

Normal POV

The Mysterious boy stood there.

"I guess he wasn't as strong as everyone said he was" he said.

He started to walk away, but soon the platform began to shake.

"What the" he said out loud.

In the blink of an eye, Tyler was flying in midair, but not in his super form, his hair grew long and instead of yellow, it turned white, instead of red, his eyes were yellow.

"You!" he exclaimed.

Tyler said nothing, but placed his hand in front of him and motioned him to fight.

The boy tried to stab him, but Tyler caught the sword with his bare hand, yanked the sword out of the boy's hand and smashed it.

(.com/watch?v=6EI8Y1FKC8Q)

"You're finished" Tyler said in the most serious voice he had ever used.

Tyler vanished and reappeared in front of the boy, kicked him in the gut which sent him flying, but fired off a few blasts, instead of sending the boy further; it caught him, keeping him in midair.

"Goodbye" Tyler said.

Tyler opened his hand, but instead of an energy ball, his hand turned into a beam sword, Tyler then moved the sword over the kid's head.

"THIS IS THE END!" Tyler yelled before sending the sword in the middle of the kid.

What was different was the kid, didn't die, he was fading away.

"Time to get back" Tyler said.

A light formed around Tyler and in an instant the light vanished along with Tyler.

(Wow, now this is a long chapter, I think I might have overdone it with the Kingdom Hearts Music, yeah like I said in a previous chapter, the only reason why add links to music is because it makes the story a little bit more awesome when you're reading it with the music playing. See ya next chapter, even though you can't see me)


	10. Applejack's Confession

A New Life

Chapter 11- Applejack's Confession

Tyler woke up, but not on the ground, but in a bed.

"_Was all that a dream?_" he thought.

He looked around, he wasn't in his room, and he was still in Sweet Apple Acres.

_So all that was real, only one way to find out for sure_" he thought.

He got out of bed and examined his body, as he thought; there was a bandage around his torso.

"_Yep, just you wait Manticore, sooner or later we will fight again, but you will not make me pass out!_" he thought in his head.

He looked out the window, it was nighttime.

"_How long was I out_" He thought.

He threw on his clothes on and headed outside.

"_I need some time to think_" he thought.

He then walked through the valley of Apple trees, but what he didn't know was that he was being followed.

Tyler's POV

I walked for a while, thinking about what happened today, my new job, my new form …Applejack.

"_Man, what a day_"

I found myself a tree, and placed me back against the tree.

"_Wow this is pretty familiar_" I thought.

I decided to make it more like last time.

Normal POV

Tyler figured out that Applejack was watching him, but that didn't stop him from singing, one more time.

(This song is called, "I'd Come for You" by Nickleback)

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing_

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it_

"Here we go again" Applejack said to herself.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter 'cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Every day I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

Applejack came out from behind the tree and sat down next to Tyler, listening to the lyrics as she blushed, knowing the story behind them.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_Here and now, this I vow_

Applejack closed her eyes and swayed from side to side.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

"What do ya think?" Tyler asked.

"Amazin, as always" Applejack replied.

"Thanks" he said.

"So how's your back" she asked with sympathy in her voice.

"Good" he replied.

"How'd that cut even get there, I don't remember the Manticore even coming close to yer back?" she asked.

"It's a long story" Tyler replied.

"I'm listening" she said back.

Tyler explained to Applejack about his battle with the mysterious kid, his cousin helping him release his full powers, and his new form.

"Wow, sounds like ya had yer hands full" she said.

"You have no idea" he said.

They both laughed.

Applejack's POV

"_Okay Applejack, ya gotta tell him now_"

"So, the Manticore is that what put ya in the hospital" I said.

"Yep, but like last time, I kicked it's sorry behind" he replied

I chuckled.

"Well, ya had me pretty scared when it had yer leg in its mouth" I said.

"Yeah, I'll admit it, it stung, but not as bad as it did last time, probably because of Super" he said.

"_Here we go_"

"Tyler, I have something to tell you" I said.

"Alright, I'm all ears" he said.

"Well when you were going super, something happened and well….."

"Yeah" he said.

"Whatever happened, caused me to hear yer thought" I finally said.

His face started turning red.

"So…..you heard?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Oh…..well, I'll just go now" he said as he stood up.

Tyler's POV

I started to walk off, but my feet were caught by something.

"_What the?_" I thought.

I looked down to my feet and saw a…rope?

"Applejack?" I said

Her hat was over her eyes.

"I…..I'm not losing this chance" she said out loud.

"Chance? Chance to do what?" I said confused.

"Chance to say I like you!" she yelled.

Her hat was no longer covering her eyes; there were full of tears.

"_WHAT_" I thought.

"What?" I said.

"I don't know how, but for some reason, I've fallen for ya" she said.

Both our faces were red.

"Well" she said.

I didn't know what to say, I felt like my body had a pause button, no thoughts, no words, nothing.

"Tyler?" she said this time with worry.

I shook my head, trying to think of something to say.

"…_..I know what to do_" I thought.

"Applejack…..did you say you heard everything that I was thinking at that point?" I finally asked.

She nodded.

"Can you now?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Alright, then I guess I have to tell you my answer myself" I said.

Her eyes opened wide, causing me to chuckle.

"You know humans can't love ponies" I said.

Her ears drooped down.

"You didn't let me finish" I said.

Her ears perked up a little.

"Humans can't love ponies….., but I'm not a human anymore, remember" I said.

Apparently she remembered she had a rope attached to my feet because she pulled the rope, causing me to fall on my back, and was dragged over to her, till we were face to face.

"Don't tease me like that again" she threatened.

"You got it" I said.

She released from the rope, but I was soon caught again by a hug.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again" she whispered.

"I promise" I whispered back.

After the hug, we walked back to Applejack's house so we could get some rest.

"_Man, today was weird, awesome, painful, and epic all at the same time, who knows what could happen tomorrow"_ I thought before going to sleep.


	11. The Competition and A Life Changing Wish

A New Life

Chapter 12- The Competition and A Life Changing Wish

Tyler woke up to Applejack staring at him right in his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Well good morning to you too" she replied.

"Good Morning, now I repeat, I long have you been there" he said.

"Better, and just a few minutes ago, just to make sure, ya weren't havin any more battles in yer sleep" she said.

"Well thank you" he said.

"Anything for ma new special somepony" she said nuzzling against Tyler's face.

"Body" Tyler said.

"Huh" she said.

"Some'body', I'm not a pony" Tyler said.

A thought crossed Tyler's mind.

"_No way, I can't do that_" Tyler thought

"Well, why don't ya come downstairs so ya can get some breakfast" Applejack said.

"Alright" Tyler said, getting out of bed.

They made their way downstairs.

"Well good mornin Tyler" Big Mac said.

"You too" Tyler replied.

"They do know about us, right" Tyler whispered in Applejack's ear.

"Yeah, I told them, they were shocked at first, but they calmed down after a while" she whispered back.

"Oh" Tyler said.

"I heard that, and ya better take care of my little sister" Big Mac threatened,

"_Man, if anything more intimidating than a Manticore, its Big Mac"_ Tyler thought.

"I promise" Tyler replied.

"Good, now sit down and get some breakfast" Big Mac said.

They sat down with the family and ate.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to Twilight's, she's gonna be mad at me for not coming back yesterday" Tyler said.

"Yer gonna come back, right" Applejack said.

"Well, only if you say the magic word" Tyler teased.

"Please" Applejack said.

"Actually the word was Apple, but that'll work too" Tyler joked.

The whole room filled with laughter, and at that Tyler ran back to Twilight's house.

Rainbow Dash flew overhead, but at the sight of Tyler, stopped and flew down.

"What's up Tyler" Rainbow Dash said.

"Nothing much, just heading back to Twilights" Tyler replied.

"Oh, how'd last night go, Casanova" Rainbow Dash teased.

"Pretty good…wait….HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Tyler yelled turning red.

Rainbow Dash just laughed.

"A little birdie told me" she teased.

Tyler calmed down a bit.

"How many ponies know about this?" Tyler asked.

"Oh just, Ponyville" Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"That's not bad…..WHAT!" Tyler said.

Rainbow Dash laughed so hard she started to cry.

"Glad you find this amusing" Tyler said.

"Oh, I am" she replied.

Tyler started to pace back and forth.

"_What am I going to do, If I just walk into Ponyville, who knows what'll happen_" Tyler thought.

An idea crossed Tyler's mind.

"_Maybe I can use my powers to teleport to Twilight's, but what will she do knowing that I'm in a relationship with Applejack, better one find me than the entire town_" Tyler thought.

Tyler concentrated on Twilight's library, the books, the couch, every detail.

"_Got it_" Tyler thought.

Tyler then chuckled.

"Nice try RD, but I'm always one step ahead" Tyler said.

Tyler then disappeared.

"Dang it" Rainbow Dash said.

Tyler then reappeared in Twilight's house.

"Wow, it worked" Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then heard hoof steps tapping, making him stiff, turned around slowly and saw Twilight.

"You got some explaining to do" Twilight said.

"I expected that" Tyler replied.

Spike came out of nowhere and approached Tyler.

"Wow, how you got Applejack I'll never know, yet congrats dude" Spike said.

Tyler just chuckled.

"Thanks, it's a mystery to me to" Tyler said back.

"So, you mind explaining what happened" Twilight said.

Tyler explained what happened.

"I see, so you think because you have these powers, you're no longer human" Twilight said.

"Yeah, pretty much, I mean I look like a human, but just because of these powers, I'm just a human on the outside" Tyler explained.

"Well, as long as both of you are happy, I'm fine with this" Twilight said.

"Well, knowing that the dragged me into a hug, I have a pretty good guess that she's happy" Tyler joked.

"Well, we better go explain this to Ponyville" Twilight said.

"Uh, you know that's a good idea, but I think I'm going to sit that one out" Tyler said.

"What if Applejack was there" Spike teased.

Tyler then gave spike a cold glance.

"I'll just go upstairs" Spike said running up the stairs.

"That's not really a bad idea, you and Applejack can explain what happened" Twilight said.

Tyler started to walk back, but was soon lifted off the ground by Twilight's magic.

"Oh no you don't" Twilight said.

"Sometimes, I hate your magic" Tyler said.

Twilight then used her magic to teleport to Sweet Apple Acres.

Meanwhile Applejack was bucking Apple trees, thinking of Tyler, of course.

"_I hope he comes back soon_" she thought.

On cue, Twilight and Tyler appeared, though Twilight was on her hooves, Tyler on the other hand was on his face.

"_That was fast_" she said in her head.

"Twilight, why couldn't I just teleport myself here" Tyler asked.

"Applejack, we need you to come to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash told everypony about you and Tyler and we need you two to explain why you guys dating isn't a bad thing" Twilight said.

"Thanks for ignoring me" Tyler said under his breath.

Applejack had the same reaction as Tyler did.

"Don't worry, when we're done, we can kill Rainbow Dash" Tyler said.

"Agreed" Applejack replied.

"Then let's go" Twilight said.

"WAIT!" Tyler said.

Both Applejack and Twilight looked at Tyler.

"I can teleport myself to Ponyville, I don't feel like falling on my face again" Tyler said.

Twilight and Applejack chuckled, and then in an instant the three disappeared.

They reappeared in Ponyville, which caused a few ponies to look at them; some were even talking to other ponies at the sight of Applejack and Tyler.

"_Oh boy, I expected this_" Tyler thought.

A few stallions patted Tyler on the back saying things like, "Good job man", or "Good luck".

"Alright everypony, as you know, Tyler and Applejack are together" Twilight announced.

"Geez Twilight, can you say that any louder" Tyler said.

"Sorry, now I know that some are not okay with the idea of a human and a pony dating, but I've brought them here to explain" Twilight said.

Applejack stepped forward and started explaining everything, starting with Tyler's visit, to the Manticore, to the confession, all the way to now.

"So that's the story" Applejack said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…Tyler sang?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Uh, yeah" Applejack replied.

Tyler saw where this was going.

"Well, we're all here, why don't he sing here" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"I would also like to see if what you say about Tyler's voice is true" Rarity added.

"I….would also like to hear….if it's okay with Tyler" Fluttershy said.

"Hey, where is Tyler?" Rainbow Dash said.

Tyler had disappeared.

"There he is" Pinkie Pie said pointing to a tree.

Tyler had climbed up the tree and was hiding, but was knocked down by Applejack bucking the tree.

"I forgot, never underestimate you're bucking power" Tyler said.

"How about you show there ponies that singin voice of yers" Applejack suggested.

"Alright" Tyler replied.

Tyler walked to the center of the crowd.

(This song is called, "Levitate" by Big Time Rush, this is my gf's favorite song, so consider this a shout out)

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we're flying_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

Everypony started talking amongst themselves, complementing Tyler's voice.

_Forget about your day_

_Under the milky way_

_I know a place where we can go_

_No need to be afraid_

_Come on, I'll demonstrate_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you wanna party_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I know you do_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you wanna party_

_If you wanna party_

Soon everypony was stomping their hooves.

"Well, what I'd tell ya, how can ya not like him" Applejack exclaimed.

"You know, I think you should enter the singing competition, with a voice like that, you're a shoe in" Rainbow Dash said.

"You're not off the hook yet" Tyler said causing Rainbow Dash to scratch the back of her head.

"Rainbow Dash has a point, if I were you, I would enter" Rarity added.

"I guess" Tyler said.

"Besides, the winner gets a wish granted by Princess Celestia" Rainbow Dash said.

"A wish?" Tyler said.

"Yep" Rainbow Dash replied.

Tyler looked at Applejack.

"_If I want to go through with that thought, I have to win this competition, not just for me, but for Applejack, I know if I do this, it'll upset my mom and dad, but I've made my mind_" Tyler said in his head.

"-ler, sugarcube, are ya alright?" Applejack asked with sympathy.

"Huh, oh sorry, I was thinking about what I'm going to wish for when I win" Tyler said with confidence.

"So you're going to do it" Twilight asked.

"You know it" Tyler said.

The whole crowd of ponies cheered.

"So when's the competition?" Tyler asked.

"Tomorrow night" Rainbow Dash said.

"Awesome" Tyler replied.

"Now Fluttershy, you and I have work to do" Rainbow Dash said.

"Why?" Fluttershy said.

"We need to work on your cheering, remember how you cheered for me when I did the Sonic Rainboom, well we need you to cheer like that when Tyler wins the singing competition" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Okay" Fluttershy replied.

So everypony left to do their daily routines, only leaving Tyler and Applejack.

"Well I guess I'll leave to" Tyler said.

Applejack ran in front of Tyler.

"Something wrong" Tyler said confused.

"You weren't telling me the whole truth back there" Applejack said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Tyler said.

"I'm the element of honesty, I know when somepony, or someone is lying" she said.

Tyler sighed.

"Look, I really was just thinking about what to wish for, but I know what I'm wishing for now" Tyler explained.

"Can you at least tell me what it is?" Applejack asked.

"Sorry AJ, but if I told you now, it wouldn't be fun, now would it" Tyler joked.

"Whatever, see ya tomorrow night" Applejack said.

"Yeah, can I expect you there?" Tyler asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I, after all, ya are the apple of my eye" Applejack joked.

"Ah, I see whatcha did there, later" Tyler said.

"Later" she replied.

They both walked away.

The next day passed by fast, it was time for the competition; Tyler was backstage getting ready for his performance, when Applejack came by.

"Hey, you made it" Tyler said.

"I told ya I would, so did everypony, ya sure ya can do this" she asked me.

"Yeah, knowing I got you on my side, I feel much better, plus I want you to pay attention to the lyrics" Tyler said.

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"Just listen" he replied.

"Alright" she said.

"Number 30, you're up" said a pony backstage.

"That's me" Tyler said.

"Good luck" Applejack said giving Tyler a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" Tyler replied.

Tyler made is way to the stage, the minute he walked out the whole crowd started to cheer.

"Are you ready?" Tyler said, only to be answered by another cheer by the crowd.

"Then let's go" Tyler said.

(This song is called "Jaw Drop" by Cash Cash: .com/watch?v=ohsUF_tNLRY&feature=related)

_Last night at the party_

_I was looking for somebody who I could take home_

_Was cool cool made a move_

_I was think maybe you could lose_

_Lose all control_

_Now you're all over me_

_One thousand degrees_

_And I can barely breath_

_She makes my jaw drop_

_In her low rise jeans_

_She makes my heart stop_

_Talking dirty to me_

_You know it don't stop_

_When we're under the sheets_

_She makes my jaw drop_

_She makes me jaw drop_

_If you know what I mean _

_She makes my heart stop_

_Talking dirty to me_

_You know it don't stop_

_Like a loving machine _

_She makes my jaw drop_

"_That's why he wanted me to pay attention_" Applejack thought.

_She's down right getting naughty_

_Moving like she ain't nobodys girl_

_Just dancing alone_

_So let's dance dance_

_No romance_

_Tear it up_

_And the we could do it right_

_We'll go all night_

_With your hands touching me _

_One thousand degrees_

_And I can barely breath_

Soon everypony was jumping up and down to the music.

_She makes my jaw drop_

_In her low rise jeans_

_She makes my heart stop_

_Talking dirty to me_

_You know it don't stop_

_When we're under the sheets_

_She makes my jaw drop_

_She makes me jaw drop_

_If you know what I mean _

_She makes my heart stop_

_Talking dirty to me_

_You know it don't stop_

_Like a loving machine _

_She makes my jaw drop_

Ponies, left and right, were dancing to the music.

"_I think I won this thing, but I can't stop now_" Tyler thought before finishing the song.

_Tight jean_

_Beauty queen_

_If any y'all touch her_

_I'm a make a scene_

_She's leaving with me_

_I got no doubt she wants it know_

_Kiss her like there ain't no one around_

_It's time to get down_

_She makes my jaw drop_

_In her low rise jeans_

_She makes my heart stop_

_Talking dirty to me_

_You know it don't stop_

_When we're under the sheets_

_She makes my jaw drop_

_She makes me jaw drop_

_If you know what I mean _

_She makes my heart stop_

_Talking dirty to me_

_You know it don't stop_

_Like a loving machine _

_She makes my jaw drop_

Once Tyler stopped, the crowd erupted.

"What an amazing performance, and judging by you ponies reaction, I think you liked Tyler's singing" said the announcer.

The crowd erupted again.

"Well I guess that settles it then, the winner of the singing competition, Tyler Walker" the announcer said, followed by another eruption from the crowd.

"_Yes_" Tyler thought.

The crowd kept chanting his name, but stopped at the sound of a horn.

"_Here comes the Princess_" Tyler thought.

Princess Celestia walked toward Tyler, and everypony to her left and right bowed respectfully.

"Good to see you again Tyler" Princess Celestia said.

Tyler then bowed.

"Thank you" Tyler replied as he rose.

"It seems you've made quite a name for yourself, saving Ponyville from a Ursa Minor, defeating a Manticore twice, and now winning this contest, you're full of surprises" Princess Celestia complemented.

"Well, I'm known for defying odds and shocking things" Tyler replied.

"Well, on to the matters at hand, you are entitled to a wish; do you know what you want?" Princess Celestia said.

"_The time has come_" Tyler thought.

"Yes I have, you see, I needed to think about it, and after much thought, I have decided what I want" Tyler said.

"Good and that would be" Princess Celestia said.

Tyler hesitated, but built up enough courage to say his wish.

"I want…to become an official civilian of Equestria" Tyler finally said.

(.com/watch?v=blfJ9Gmkv_o&feature=channel)

The room fell silent.

"I see, I hope you don't mind telling us why you want this" Princess Celestia asked.

"You see, I loved my life on Earth, but ever since I've came to Equestria, I have never been this happy before, I never go through the same routine everyday like I used to, this world is everything Earth should be, here there is no wars, no depressions, no….anything bad. I love being here, I love waking up in the morning, knowing that there something waiting for me. I love Equestria, and I thought long and hard about this decision" Tyler explained.

The crowd began to cheer again, most of them were crying at what Tyler said, Princess Celestia was staring at Tyler with a smile.

"You do know what this means right?" she said.

"Huh" Tyler replied.

"It means, I would have to turn you into a pony" Princess Celestia said.

(.com/watch?v=eB8uoS4N-_w)

Tyler's eyes opened wide open.

"Wait, if I live here, I would have to become a pony" Tyler said.

Princess Celestia nodded.

The crowd started chanting "Do it" over and over again.

"I think they want you to do it" Princess Celestia joked.

Tyler chuckled.

"_Wow, the princess made a funny_" Tyler thought.

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it" Tyler said.

The crowd erupted again.

"Another thing I like about this place, everypony is so lively here" Tyler joked.

Everypony in the crowd laughed.

"See, I love it here" Tyler added.

"Well since everypony loves you here, tomorrow we will have a public welcome to Equestria, but you do know once you do this, you can't go back to Earth" Princess Celestia warned.

Tyler scratched his head, and came up with something.

"Is it possible for you to change Earth history?" Tyler asked.

Princess Celestia nodded.

"Well, would it be okay if you can change history so it was like I never entered Earth, if I keep things at Earth the way they are, my family and friends would think I died and mourn over my death" Tyler said.

"You sure are full of surprises, I'll try" Princess Celestia said.

"Well then, you got yourself a new Equestrian" Tyler said.

The crowd cheered once again, this time Tyler saw Applejack and the other through the crowd, they were smiling.

"_This was a good decision_" Tyler thought.

"I think I'm gonna try and pull a Pinkie Pie" Tyler said.

He cleared his throat.

"You know what this calls for?" Tyler asked.

The whole crow said simultaneously, "A Party!".

"Then let's Party!" Tyler said.

**(Not bad huh, I think this came out pretty good, but man is this one long, and I try not to use anymore WWE things, knowing if you look at the review page, a certain someone didn't like WWE, but this song worked perfect, even the name worked, "Humans Gone", I mean….wow, SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!)**


	12. Exit Tyler, Enter Lightning Striker

A New Life

Chapter 13- Exit Tyler, Enter Lightning Striker

Tyler sat there in his room, thinking about what happened today.

"_I'm sorry mom, dad, but Earth would be better without me, maybe one day we will meet again_" Tyler thought.

He closed his eyes, memories of his childhood raced through his mind; the day Tyler began singing, the day Tyler learned to ride his first skateboard, everything played over in Tyler's mind, causing him to shed a tear.

"I'll never forget" Tyler whispered under his breath.

The door opened, which caused Tyler to quickly wipe the tears away, and his friends galloped in.

"So that's what yer wish was" Applejack said.

"Yep" Tyler said trying to sound like he wasn't crying.

"Well, tomorrow is going to be so amazing, what kind of pony are you gonna be, I think you should be a Unicorn, that way you can use magic, or maybe a Pegasus, so you can fly through the sky, or maybe an Earth Pony, like Applejack and me, ooh I can't wait!" Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"PINKIE!" Tyler screamed, which caused Pinkie to stop.

"Calm down, I haven't really decided yet" Tyler said

"Well why not right now" Twilight suggested.

"Alright, let's vote, who wants me to be and Earth Pony?" Tyler asked.

Both Applejack and Pinkie Pie raised their hooves.

"Huh, okay who wants me to be a Pegasus?" Tyler asked.

Rainbow Dash lifted her hoof with confidence, and Fluttershy slowly lifted hers.

"Uh huh, now who wants me to be a Unicorn?" Tyler asked in an annoyed voice.

Both Twilight and Rarity lifted their hooves.

"So it's two-to-two…to-two" Tyler said.

Tyler then sighed.

"Look, I appreciate the support, but I think I'm gonna decide for myself" Tyler said.

"Okay, it's your decision anyway" Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight" Tyler replied.

"See ya tomorrow" Applejack said.

"Yeah, later" Tyler replied.

They all walked out, leaving Tyler to think.

"_I do have to decided what kind of pony I'm gonna turn into, Pegasus sounds cool, I mean that way I can fly without having to go super, but Unicorn also sounds pretty awesome, and with Twilight's help, who knows what kind of spells I could do, but I already can use magic without going super, and then there's Earth Pony, if I choose that, I would be the same type as Applejack, Why does this have to be so hard!" _Tyler thought.

He buried his face in his pillow.

"_Maybe a little sleep will help me think_" Tyler suggested.

So turned around so he was facing the ceiling, and then closed his eyes.

-Tyler's dream-

Tyler was standing in the same place as where he talked to Christian.

"_Here again_" Tyler thought.

"Yes, welcome back" said a voice.

Tyler turned to see Christian again.

"Hey, whatcha need this time" Tyler said.

"Actually, it's what you need" Christian said.

"Huh?" Tyler said.

"I heard about your wish" Christian said.

The room fell silent.

"So you know why I want this" Tyler finally said.

"Yeah, you're 'mare'friend" Christian said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do, I mean, all my friends want me to be a different kind of pony" Tyler said.

Christian shook his head.

"C'mon I know you better than that, you're not upset about what kind of pony you're gonna be, you're going to miss your life on Earth" Christian said.

Tyler just lowered his head, but chuckled.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Tyler said.

"Nope, I'm just too good" Christian joked.

Tyler sat down, keeping his head lowered.

"Hey man, you okay?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, I just wish I could at least see my parents one more time" Tyler said.

"Well, turn around" Christian said.

Tyler did, and saw his parents, along with his sister, and his human friends.

(.com/watch?v=61kZUMdysvs)

"Aw, is T-Walk gonna miss us?" said his friend Jay.

"H-How, I mean, how are you guys here!" Tyler asked with his eyes wide open.

"Christian was able to bring us here" Tyler's mom said.

Tyler then turned to Christian.

"Who's the best cousin ever?" Tyler asked.

"Me" Christian said pointing to himself.

"So, you know about-"

"Yeah, and we're okay with it" Tyler's dad interrupted.

"Y-You are?" Tyler said.

"Even though you're leaving us for talking ponies, yeah" Jay said.

Tyler's other friend, Coleman, slapped the back of Jay's head.

"He he, you know Jay, he just doesn't know when to shut up" Coleman said.

Everyone laughed.

"So, what do ya need, son?" Tyler's dad asked.

"Well…..my friends wanted to know what kind of Pony they wanted me to be, and well I can't decide, whichever one I pick, I make four other ponies upset" Tyler said.

"Well, they are your friends, are they?" Tyler's dad asked.

"Of course" Tyler replied.

"Then no matter what kind you choose, they'd would be okay with whoever pony type you choose" Tyler's dad said.

Tyler stood there, comprehending his dad's last piece of advice.

"Thanks dad, I'm gonna miss you" Tyler said before giving his dad one last hug.

"Hey don't leave us out, group hug!" Coleman said.

Everyone, including Christian surrounded Tyler.

"Thanks everyone, I'll never forget you" Tyler said.

"Well, I think it's time we head back" Christian said.

"Wait!" Tyler said.

Tyler walked over to Nicole.

"Quick question, you gonna miss your big bro?" Tyler asked.

"Yes" she replied.

Her face was stained red from tears.

"Well, you wanna do me one last favor?" Tyler asked.

She nodded.

"Would you like to choose what kind of pony you want me to be?" Tyler asked.

Nicole's face lit up.

"Yes please" she said.

"Alright then, let's hear it" Tyler said.

"Be a …, you look like you should be a …" Nicole said.

"Yeah, you do have that … look" Coleman added.

Soon everyone agreed.

"Alright, you got it" Tyler said.

(.com/watch?v=B2XK9Dia38o&feature=related)

"Well Goodbye Tyler, we'll never forget you" Tyler's Mom said.

"C'mon mom, don't make it harder than it needs to be" Tyler said about to cry.

"Hold it together man, you want us to remember you as the guy who cried when he said goodbye for the last time" Jay said.

Tyler then chuckled.

"Funny, cause your crying too" Tyler said.

Turns out Jay were crying, actually everyone was crying.

"Don't worry, this isn't goodbye forever" Tyler said.

Everyone looked up to him.

"This is goodbye for now, I promise one day, we will meet again" Tyler announced giving a thumbs up.

"Time to go" Christian said.

"Goodbye Tyler" Everyone said.

"Later" Tyler said back.

In a flash of light everyone disappeared, Tyler still stood in the light.

"_I Promise_" Tyler thought.

A Light shined one more time, blinding Tyler, when the light dimmed, it was morning, Tyler was lying in his bed.

"Tyler, Time to get up" Twilight said.

Tyler got out of bed.

"Here we go" Tyler said to himself.

(.com/watch?v=QMjxuO0YkQU)

Tyler walked out the door to find everypony out of their houses.

"You ready?" Twilight asked.

Tyler nodded with a smile; Twilight led Tyler to where Princess Celestia said to meet him.

"So have you decided what kind of pony you're going to be?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah" Tyler replied

"Good, what did you choose?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, if I told you now, if wouldn't be as fun when I tell everypony" Tyler said.

Twilight pouted, but kept walking.

They kept walking till they came up to this stage with four royal guards on each side, and in the middle was a sun model, beneath it was Princess Celestia along with my friends.

"_Whoa, it looks like a place for a concert, then again it is a stage_" Tyler thought.

Tyler and Twilight walked up the stairs, Twilight galloped over to where the others were, while Tyler walked over to Princess Celestia along with the other pony from the castle.

"Good Morning Tyler" Princess Celestia greeted.

"Morning, uh" Tyler said.

"Oh, my apologies, I should have introduced you to my sister, this is Princess Luna" Princess Celestia.

"Just call me Luna" she said in a happy tone.

"_Nicole….._" Tyler thought

"Nice to meet you" he replied.

"You too" Luna said with a smile.

"Now on to the matters at hand, are you ready for the transformation?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, yes I am" he said.

"Now have you decided what kind of pony you wish to be?" Princess Celestia asked.

Tyler closed my eyes, he thought about the conversation he had with his friends and family last night, he then nodded.

"Good, now what kind of pony would you like to transform into?" she asked.

"I choose….Pegasus" Tyler said.

"Hmmm, I see, but may I ask why?" said Princess Celestia.

"Well, last night, I had a dream where I reunited with my friends and family one last time, and I asked if my little sister would help me decide, and she chose Pegasus, which eventually caused my everyone to agree, so I choose Pegasus in honor of my life on Earth" Tyler explained.

"Well said, now let's begin the transformation!" Princess Celestia announced.

(Okay, I found this yesterday, and I thought it was amazing, then I said, MLP Italian Opening, Y U NO AMERICAN OPENING!)

(.com/watch?v=Ey5ubV7ePoc&feature=related )

Princess Celestia's horn started to glow; a white light formed itself around Tyler, surrounding his body, soon Tyler's whole body was incased in light, then the body of light morphed into a sphere.

-Inside the Sphere-

Tyler's body was being morphed onto a Pegasus, piece by piece, first he started to shrink, then his hands and feet turned into hooves, his head started to change into a different shape, next his back started to grow wings, along with a tail, lastly, his hair changing shape as well.

-Outside the Sphere-

Electricity formed around the sphere, wind started to blow like a tornado, Applejack tried to stay behind and not interfere with the transformation in case Tyler was in pain.

"_Almost finished_" Princess Celestia thought.

Ponyville was in awe at what they were seeing, some were covering their eyes, but everything changed with the sphere started to change into various shapes.

"Finish it up sister" Luna said.

With that, Princess Celestia swung her horn down, and the sphere started to change into one last shape, the shape of Pegasus, the light dimmed and standing in Tyler's place, was a Pegasus.

(.com/watch?v=GFnyod92cL4)

Tyler had a yellow coat, his mane was no longer spiky, but it was still brown, same with his eyes, and he had a lightning bolt for a cutie mark.

Everypony stood there amazed at what just took place, even Twilight and the other.

"He looks good as a pony, don't he" Rainbow dash whispered to Applejack.

"He sure does" Applejack replied.

Tyler looked around, noticing everypony was staring at him, he then looked at Princess Celestia, which he noticed was way taller than before.

"You know, from this point of view, you look way more intimidating" Tyler joked.

Princess Celestia and Luna chuckled.

"He's funny" Luna said.

"Why thank you princess, I am honored to be in the presence of somepony, who appreciated my humor" Tyler said in a fancy voice while bowing.

Luna started to laugh even more.

"Now that the transformation is complete, would you like to change your name?" Princess Celestia asked.

Tyler stood there, but looked at Princess Celestia with a smile.

"Yeah, from now on, my name is…Lightning Striker." He said.

"Then by the power invested in my, I pronounce you, Lightning Striker" Princess Celestia said.

(.com/watch?v=wmhl2W-kuBc&feature=related)

Princess Celestia placed her horn on Lightning Striker's head.

"Thank you" Lightning Striker said.

Ponies all around stomped their hooves.

"_I'm home_" Lightning Striker thought.

**(Well there you have it, now I think this came out pretty good, and what has no thumbs and came up with Lightning Striker, THIS GUY!)**


	13. New Body, and New Ponies

(Okay, I wanna say something real quick, Ponyfication WAS NOT my idea, one of my brony friends told me about how every Human In Equestria fic ends up with the human becoming a pony, if you don't like it, I CAN'T HELP IT, this does not go to everyone, just everyone blowing up my PM Inbox.)

A New Life

Chapter 14 – New Body, and New Ponies

Lightning Striker decided to take a walk around Ponyville, trying to get use to his new pony form, it took him a few tries to walk on all fours, but he got the hang out it after falling on his face countless times.

"_Man, this is harder than it looks, I feel like a toddler who's just now learning how to walk_" he thought.

"Well if it isn't the new pony" said a voice.

Lightning Striker turned to see a male Pegasus, he had a red coat, a blue mane which looked like Goku's hair from Dragonball Z, and green eyes, and his cutie mark was a red star.

"_Man, this guy sure is colorful, that's for sure_" Lightning Striker thought.

"Yep that's me, whatcha need?" Lightning Striker asked.

"I just wanna talk" he said.

"Okay, but can you tell me your name first?" Lightning Striker asked.

"Sure, my name is Flare Chaser" he said.

"Cool name, so you wanna talk, let's talk" Lightning Striker said.

"Come with me" Flare Chaser said.

Lightning Striker's POV

Flare Chaser led me out of Ponyville and to some hill with a tree all by itself.

"_What's going on?_" I thought.

He stopped and turned to me.

"Here is a good spot" he said.

"Okay, so what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

He hesitated, it looked like he spaced out, but he regained his composure.

"I know you were once a human" he said.

"Yeah, everypony knows that" I replied.

"But nopony knows that I was also once human" he said.

My eyes shot open.

"Wait, you used to be human too!" I said.

"Yes, I don't know how, but somehow I came to Equestria…as a Pegasus" he said.

"Well, I came here human, and well I think you know how I got to be a Pegasus" I replied.

He chuckled.

"She was right about one thing, you are funny" he said.

"Who?" I said.

His eyes then shot open.

"Uh, um, you know, uh, Applejack, yeah Applejack" he said.

"Applejack? How do you know Applejack?" I asked which seemed to have made him even more nervous.

"Oh, well, uh"

"_Ok, something's up_" I thought.

"Oh!" he yelled.

"What!" I yelled back.

"I forgot, I have to uh, be somewhere, we should talk again sometime, bye" he rambled.

"Wait!" I called, but he flew right over me.

"_Dang it, I have to learn how to fly, oh well, maybe I'll head over to Applejack's place_" I thought.

I looked around and found myself alone.

"_Maybe I could at least try to fly now_" I thought.

I started concentrating on my wings, picturing them flapping, I then ran as fast as my two…..four…legs could carry me and jumped and…fell flat on my face.

"_Worth a try_" I thought.

I got up and made my way for Sweet Apple Acres.

Flare Chaser's POV

I flew as far away as I could, hoping that he wouldn't follow me, but when looked back, he wasn't there, so I slowed down.

"_That was close, me and my big mouth" _I thought.

I flew down to where I was supposed to meet 'her'.

"Hello, it's me" I said.

"Did you find him?" she a voice that startled me.

A shadow appeared behind me.

"Next time, warn me when you're going to do that to me" I said.

She then walked out from the shadows.

"Sorry" she said scratching the back of her head.

"Thank you, and yes I found him, but all I could tell him was that I was once a human" I said.

"Why didn't you tell him the rest" she said in an angry tone.

"I might have, almost told him about you" I said scratching my head.

"You WHAT!" she yelled.

"Hey, I didn't tell him about you, I accidently said, "She was right about you being funny", that's it" I said trying to calm her down.

She began to calm down.

"Okay" she said.

She then sighed.

"Look, I know I said that you were the only who should interact with him, but maybe we both should talk to him" she said.

"But, you haven't seen him in-"

"I know" she interrupted.

I looked at her; she had a serious look on her face.

"Alright, I'll go get him, meet us at the usual spot" I said.

"Thanks" she replied.

"No problem…Maria" I said.

Lightning Striker's POV

I walked through the gate and as I thought, Applejack was bucking Apple trees.

"Still bucking trees as always" I said.

She looked up at me with a smile.

"Well of course, it's kind of my thing" she said.

"Really, I would have never thought Applejack would love bucking Apple trees" I joked.

"Actually, I love two things, bucking Apple trees and you" she said.

"Same here, about loving you, but I don't have anything against Apple trees" I joked.

"They're everywhere" I whispered.

She chuckled.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, how do you know Flare Chaser?" I asked

She gave me a confused look.

"Who?" she said.

"Wait, you don't know Flare Chaser?" I asked.

"Sorry, I don't know anypony by the name of Flare Chaser, why'd ya ask me anyway?" she asked.

"I met somepony name Flare Chaser, and he said he knew you, but looks like he lied" I said.

"He wouldn't happen to have a blue mane and red coat, would he?" she said.

"You do know him?" I said.

"Nope, turn around" she said.

I did and saw Flare Chaser, and from the look on his face, he knows I found out he lied.

"Sorry, I needed some time" he said.

"Time? Time for what?" I asked.

"Will you trust me?" he said extending a hoof.

"_What's going on here, first he wanted to talk, then he lies and leaves, now he wants me to trust him, but something's different, I don't know what, but something's different" _I thought

I looked at Applejack, she nodded.

"Alright I'll trust you, only if you stop lying" I said.

"Promise" he said keeping his hoof extended.

I finally shook it.

"Good, now I need you to follow me" he said.

"Alright let's go" I said.

We made our way to the same spot as before, but something about it was different.

"Hey, we're here" he said out of the blue.

I was about to reply, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Is there anypony else there?" the voice asked.

"Nope, it's just the two of us" he said.

A mare unicorn appeared; she had a light green coat, a teal mane, and pink eyes.

"It's been a long time…Tyler" she said.

My eyes widened.

"_How does she know my name, or at least my old name!_" I thought

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

I looked at her for a moment, analyzing her face.

"Sorry, I don't" I said.

She closed her eyes, but she then opened them and smiled.

"I kinda figured it's me, Maria" she said.

My eyes widened.

"W-Wait, you mean Maria from Earth" I said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes" she said.

Maria was one of my friends from Kindergarten, her parents moved to Illinois the day before school started again.

"It's been a long time, Tyler" she said.

"Yeah it has, man I still remember that time when you lost your favorite doll, and me and Mason had to find it for you, man that was one wild goose chase" I said.

She started to blush.

"Yeah and boy were you mad when I found it in my backpack the whole time" she said.

We both laughed.

"Wait, so if you were once human too, are you Mason?" I asked to Flare Chaser.

He shook his head.

"No, my human name is John" he said.

"Oh, well that doesn't change anything, we're still friends right" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

The three of us stood there.

"So, is there any particular reason why you wanted me, I mean I'm happy to see you again" I said.

"I wanted to ask you, have you ever gotten those dreams where someone was talking to you" Maria asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"We've gotten them too, the voice said that you were here, guess we're connected" she said.

"Well, the three of us were once human, so it makes sense" I said.

"So what do you think this means?" Flare Chaser asked.

"I don't know, but I remember the voice saying something like how my life would change, and man has it, just seems like yesterday I entered Equestria, now I'm a talking Pegasus" I said.

"Same with me" Maria said.

"Hey speaking of which, what's you're Equestrian name?" I asked.

"Mist Dancer" she said.

"Cool, mine's Lighting Striker" I said.

"Figures, you've always liked lightning" she said.

"Hey, it's not my fault lightning looks so cool" I said.

"You haven't changed one bit Tyler, you're still my favorite funny knucklehead" she said.

The three of us laughed.

"Lightning!" I heard a voice call.

We turned to see Applejack running up to us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wondered where ya ran off ta, so I figured I come up to see ya" she said.

"Oh, well thanks for coming" I thanked.

"Yer welcome, so who's ya friend there?" she asked.

"This is my old friend, Mist Dancer" I said.

"Don't worry, I already know that you two are a thing, I'm not trying to steal him" Mist Dancer said out of the blue.

Both me and Applejack blushed.

"Well, now that I know that yer okay, I guess I head back" Applejack said.

"Wait, Ty- I mean Lightning Striker, we can talk later, how about you go hang out with your marefriend" she said.

"Okay, see ya later" I said.

I ran up to Applejack.

Normal POV

Lightning Striker and Applejack were walking.

"So, how do you know that mare, you said she was an old friend, but you've never been in Equestria before" she said.

Lightning Striker started getting nervous.

"Uh, well…"

"Hey, Lightning Striker" called a voice.

Lightning Striker and Applejack turned to see Vinyl Scratch.

"What's up Vinyl" Lightning Striker said.

"You, that's what's up" Vinyl Scratch said.

"Huh?" Lightning Striker said.

"I got an opening in my show tonight, and after you're last performance, I think you'd be up to it" she said.

Lightning Striker looked at Applejack, and she nodded.

"You want me, you got me" Lightning Striker said.

Vinyl let out a yes, which made me and Applejack laugh.

"Alright, so got any idea what yer going to sing?" Applejack asked.

Lightning Striker thought for a moment.

"I'll think of something" he replied.

"Cool, the show starts at 8:00" Vinyl said.

"I'll be there" Lightning Striker replied.

"Sweet, later" Vinyl said before walking away.

"Well, I better get going" Lightning Striker said.

So Lightning Striker went home to get ready for his performance, but his mind was still set on Maria and John, did they come to Equestria the same way he did, what if what Maria said was right, what if they were more connected then being the only three humans to ever set foot in Equestria.

"_I will find the answers_" Lightning Striker thought.

He then smiled.

"_After, my performance_"

At that, he left.


	14. The Truth

A New Life

Chapter 15- The Truth

Lightning Striker's POV

I made my way to the place where Vinyl Scratch was playing, it wasn't hard to find knowing it was the only place with dubstep and cheers.

I saw Applejack and the others waiting outside the door.

"Hey, what's going on, I thought you guys would be in already" I asked.

"We aren't going in without cha" Applejack said.

"We all agreed to stay out and wait for you" Twilight said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be as fun without you here" Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks, well let's go in" I said.

"Going in without us" said a voice.

I turned to see Flare Chaser and Mist Dancer.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked a little surprised.

"Well when we heard you were performing, we just had to come" Mist Dancer said.

"Awesome, wait, how did you know I was performing" I asked.

"All of Ponyville is talking about it" said Flare Chaser.

"_Wow, that got out quick_" I thought.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but who are your friends" Rainbow Dash said.

"These are my friends, Flare Chaser and Mist Dancer" I said.

"Oh yeah, ya still haven't told me how ya know them" Applejack said.

"_Crap, I thought she forgot_" I thought.

I tried to think of something to say.

"Lightning, why don't we tell them after the concert" Mist Dancer said.

"Aw, I wanna know now!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Actually, I think maybe after would be a good idea, that way they can take their time" Twilight said.

I sighed.

"Well, let's hurry and get in" Rainbow Dash said.

We all walked in, I could barely hear myself think from all the music and cheering, I made headed for the back.

I waited for Vinyl to finish her song; she then turned to see me and mouthed the words, "You're up next"

"_Here we go_" I thought.

When the song ended she grabbed the mic.

"Alright, we got a really special guest here tonight" she said which caused the crowd of ponies to cheer.

"Judging by your cheers, I guess you know who it is, do I won't keep you waiting, introducing, the one the only, Lightning Striker!" she said.

I came out which caused about every pony in the room to cheer.

"So you know what you're gonna sing?" she asked.

"Yeah, here" I said handing her my iPod.

"Just connect that to your station there and press play" I said.

She did and music started to play.

(.com/watch?v=u-KqDVNowKU&ob=av3n)

The music lasted for a few seconds, but a thought came.

"Wait ,wait ,wait ,wait, now I'm down with singing, but I thought I was singing to DJ PON-3" I said which caused a cheer.

"You know what, Vinyl, why don't you take that track, and add your own little twist to it" I said.

"You got it" she said.

She then played the song again, but this time it started different.

(.com/watch?v=GiyAJxacEo0)

_I could watch you for a lifetime_

_You're my favorite movie_

_A thousand endings_

_You mean everything to me_

_I never know what's comin'_

_Forever fascinated_

_Hope you don't stop runnin' to me_

_'Cause I'll always be waitin'_

_You are my cinema_

_I could watch you forever_

_Action, thriller_

_I could watch you forever_

_You are my cinema_

_A Hollywood treasure_

_Love you just the way you are_

_My cinema, my cinema, my cinema..._

Vinyl then added some effects

_Get up, get down_

_Three steps down_

_My DJ gonna break it down_

_Get up, get down_

_Three steps down_

_My DJ gonna break it down_

_Get up, get down_

_Three steps down_

_My DJ gonna break it down_

_D-D-D-D-DROP THE BASS_

The whole room was enveloped with dubstep, everypony was either jumping up a down, banging their heads, or hoof pumping, even I couldn't help but bang my head, but I had to remember I have to sing to.

_My Cinema_

A few more minutes of dubstep came and I continued.

_Stars spell out your name_

_Like in a science fiction drama_

_Romance growing_

_Like a flower in the summer_

_You always keep me guessin'_

_Forever my wonderful_

_Hope you start undressin'_

_All my dreams and take me under_

_You are my cinema_

_I could watch you forever_

_Action, thriller_

_I could watch you forever_

_You are my cinema_

_A Hollywood treasure_

_Love you just the way you are_

_My cinema, my cinema, my cinema..._

_Get up, get down_

_Three steps down_

_My DJ gonna break it down_

_Get up, get down_

_Three steps down_

_My DJ gonna break it down_

_Get up, get down_

_Three steps down_

_My DJ gonna break it down_

_D-D-D-D-DROP THE BASS_

The same beat played.

_My Cinema_

"_MAN THIS IS AWESOME_" I said in my head.

The beat started to slow down, which meant I had to finish it.

_You are my cinema_

_I could watch you forever_

_Action, thriller_

_I could watch you forever_

_You are my cinema_

_A Hollywood treasure_

_Love you just the way you are_

_My cinema, my cinema, my cinema_

_My cinema, my cinema, my cinema_

_My cinema, my cinema, my cinema_

_My cinema, my cinema, my cinema_

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR LIGHTNING CAUSE THAT WAS SICK!" Vinyl said which was followed by a cheer.

The crowd then chanted, _Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf_.

"You hear them, give the ponies what they want" Vinyl said.

I then backed up, but then ran straight forward to the crowd and jumped to be caught and passed around.

"_This was it feels like to be Skrillex_" I thought.

After the concert, I headed to the back and found Flare Chaser and Mist Dancer.

"So how was it like being Skrillex for the day" Flare Chaser said.

"No way, I was thinking that while surfing the crowd, and it was awesome" I said.

"You sure did look like you were having a good time crowd surfing" he replied.

"Have you been crowd surfing" I joked.

"No, everytime I jump, no one or nopony wants to catch me" he said.

I chuckled.

"Well you proved something to me today" Mist Dancer said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You have changed" she said

I smiled.

"But your still as stubborn as ever" she added.

"Hey, you know what, I'm going to take that as a compliment, knowing my parents call me as stubborn as a mule and as loyal as a dog" I said.

"More loyal that Rainbow Dash?" Flare Chaser asked

"More loyal? What about more stubborn, I mean I know I'm stubborn, but not that stubborn" I said.

The three of us laughed.

"This is just like old times" Mist Dancer said.

"Yeah, except we got John over here" I said.

"It's Flare Chaser, you don't see me calling you Tyler anymore" he said.

"I don't really care if you call me Tyler or Lightning Striker, everypony already knows" I said.

At that, Applejack and the other walked up.

"Nice show as always" Applejack commented.

"Thanks" I thanked.

"Okay enough stalling, spill it, how do you know these two?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I looked at Flare Chaser and Mist Dancer and they nodded.

"Okay, here it is, Mist Dancer and Flare Chaser…..were once humans" I finally said.

Everypony stared at me like I was crazy.

I then explained the whole story, everything Mist Dancer told me, and how we met when we were humans.

Normal POV

"So, these two were actually humans, and they old names were John and Maria?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah" Lightning Striker said.

"Hold on, one things still bugging me, why were you two trying to keep that a secret, he was once human and we didn't care, nopony did" Rarity said.

"Well, we came here before Tyler did, but unlike Tyler, we came here in pony form, somehow he came here as human" Maria said.

"So, is that everything, or are you still hidin somethin" Applejack asked.

"Nope, that's it" Tyler said.

"So, now that we know, do you want us to still call you by your pony names, or by human names?" Twilight asked.

"We're so used to pony names, if you call us by human names, we'll probably ignore it" Flare Chaser said.

"And we'll just stick to calling you Lightning" Rainbow Dash said.

"Cool" Lightning Striker said.

Vinyl Scratch then walked up.

"Man Lightning, that was sick, you should show more often" she said.

Lightning chuckled.

"Thanks, I'll think about it" Lightning said.

"Well, we should head back, it's getting late" Mist Dancer said.

"Alright, think about it" Vinyl said.

Everypony walked home.

As soon as everypony left, a figure walked out of the shadows.

_So, the human is having a good time_

He then chuckled.

_Let's see how much fun he's gonna have tomorrow_

Twilight's POV

"Goodnight Lighting" I said.

"G'night" he said back.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room, but as I laid down on the bed, I felt a power surge.

"_What was that?"_ I thought.

I looked out the window to see if something happened, but I nothing had changed.

"_Did I imagine it_" I thought.

"Twilight?" I heard Spike say.

I turned to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's okay, go to sleep" I said.

At the sound of that, he fell fast asleep.

"_I wonder what that was, maybe I'll find out tomorrow_" I thought.

I then went to sleep.


	15. The Pain

(Two Chapter in one day, WOOHOO!)

A New Life

Chapter 16- The Pain

Twilight's POV

I woke up and saw Spike at the door with a sad expression on his face.

"Spike, what's wrong" I asked.

"Princess Celestia sent a letter and it's not good" he said.

I took the letter.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
>I am afraid I send you this letter with much regret; I expect you have felt that high power surge; it seems Discord has been released from his stone prison-<em>

"_Darn it"_ I thought before continuing.

_-and it seems that he has learned that Tyler was human, and has made sure that he was the last-_

"_What?"_

_-Discord invaded Planet Earth, and destroyed it. Planet Earth is gone._

"_Oh no, Tyler_" I thought.

A few tears rolled off my face before I continued.

_But hope is not lost, both I and Discord have learned that there is a seventh element of harmony, and with it, not only will we be able to seal Discord again, but seal him away forever, and bring Planet Earth back to life. Please come by Canterlot as soon as you read this.  
>Princess Celestia.<em>

"We have to tell him" Spike said.

A then wiped the last few tears off my face.

"You're right" I said.

"Should we tell him now?" he asked.

"The sooner we tell him, the faster we can start searching for the seventh element" I replied.

"I'll go get him" he said.

"Thank you" I thanked.

He then headed to Tyler's room.

"_Not only do we have to tell Tyler, we have to tell John and Maria, Discord as gone too far this time" _I thought.

Lightning Striker's POV

I heard knocking on my door; I got up and saw Spike at my door.

"Hey Spike, what's up" I greeted.

He then looked at me with a sad face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think it might be better if you saw for yourself" he said.

"_Something's not right here"_ I thought.

I got out of bed and followed Spike to Twilight's room.

When I got there, Twilight looked up to me, her eyes were stained red.

"What happened?" I asked in a serious voice.

Twilight then hovered a letter to me.

I read the letter, my eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry" Twilight said.

"You okay?" Spike asked.

I let my head drop to the ground, tears flowed out of my eyes like a watering hose.

"_Mom….Dad….Nicole…..everyone…gone"_ I said in my head.

Normal POV

Lightning Striker cried for a little bit, but soon raised his head.

His eyes were full of hate.

"Let's go get the others, we need to get to Canterlot" he said.

"Okay" Twilight said.

They gathered up and headed straight for Canterlot.

-On the ride-

"You okay?" Applejack asked Lighting with concern

His eyes were still full of hate.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Yer lying" she said.

A tear formed in Lighting's eye.

"I should have known I can't lie to the element of honesty" he said.

"Tell me" Applejack said.

"To be honest, it feels like there is whirlpool of emotions inside me, I mean I'm sad that Earth is gone, angry at Discord for destroying it, and I'm happy that Discord will be sealed away forever, I just don't know what to feel" Lightning Striker explained.

Applejack then kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay, we'll beat Discord together" Applejack said.

"Thanks" he replied with a smile.

"Hey, don't count us out!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, we're a team" Rarity said.

"I want Discord gone more than anything" Fluttershy said.

"That big meanie is gonna get it" Pinkie Pie said.

"Discord took away your home, we're friends, so we're gonna help get Earth back" Twilight said.

"Earth is our home too, so you can count us in too" Mist Dancer said.

"Right" Flare Chaser added.

"Thanks guys" Lightning Striker said.

Lightning then formed an energy sphere in his hoof.

"_I may not be as powerful as the elements, but I'm gonna use my power to its full extent_" he thought.

Mist Dancer saw Lightning's face.

"_Tyler, once again you've proved to me you have changed_" she thought.

They finally made it to Canterlot.

Lightning Striker's POV

We entered the huge doors that led into the throne room, there stood Princess Celestia and Luna.

"Princess, we've just gotten your letter" Twilight said.

"So you know about-"

"Yes, I do" I interrupted.

"I see, so you probably know why you are here?" Princess Celestia said.

"Yeah, to find out what the seventh element is" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, right now we don't need it, but if we seal Discord away with the six, we could find the seventh after we defeated Discord" Luna explained.

"Exactly, now we have pin pointed where the element is, but sadly, Discord has created a barrier around it, since he can't get to it, he thought it would be a good idea to make sure nopony does" Princess Celestia said.

"So if we seal Discord, the barrier is break" Twilight said.

"Correct, but even though we don't need it now, we still need to know who is the seventh element is so we'll have it when we do need it" Princess Celestia said.

"But, how are we gonna figure out who it is with Discord running around" Rainbow Dash said.

_That's just it, you can't_

My whole body shook.

"Who's there!" I asked.

"Discord, come out!" Princess Celestia yelled.

"_Discord!_" I thought.

_My, my, now this is familiar, but now we have new faces_

My eyes shot open.

"DISCORD, GET OUT HERE!" I yelled.

_Now where are your manners, you forgot to say please_

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" I yelled.

My power formed around me.

"Calm down!" I heard Princess Celestia said, but I ignored.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed.

_Looks like you need to cool down, so I'm going to go cause some more chaos, ta-ta for now_

"OH NO YOU DON'T, COME BACK AND FACE ME!" I yelled.

I then lost control, my power kept rising.

I then felt Applejack hug me.

"It's okay" she whispered.

My power started to decrease.

"It's okay" she kept whispering.

My power finally dropped back down to normal.

"Feel better now" she asked.

"Yeah, thank you Applejack" I thanked.

"You can't lose control like that" Princess Celestia said.

"She's right, if you let your power get that high, your body won't be able to contain it, which could cause serious damage" Luna added.

"I see, okay I'll try" I said.

"_But if Discord keeps pushing me, I can't promise anything"_ I thought.

"_I understand" _I heard Princess's voice.

"_Wait, how are you doing that"_ I said head.

"_It comes with being a Princess_" she said.

"_Okay….how do I trade my wings in for a horn_" I thought.

Princess Celestia chuckled.

"_Let's talk normal, shall we?_" she then asked.

"_Okay_" I thought.

"So, how are we gonna find who owns the seventh element?" I asked.

"We need to find somepony who has the ability to see things like that" Rainbow Dash said.

"Zecora!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah, if anyponys an expert on all this mumbo jumbo, it's Zecora!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Uh, who's Zecora?" I asked.

"She's one of our friends, she's a zebra" Applejack said.

"A zebra?" I said confused.

"Yep, she's super smart on voodoo magic" Pinkie Pie added.

"Like spells and potions?" I said

"Yeah, I'm sure she's got something that could help us find the seventh element" Twilight said.

"Well let's go" I said.

Everypony then ran ahead, but a thought caused me to stop.

I then turned to Princess Celestia.

"Princess, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" she said.

"I was wondering…."

Normal POV

Lightning Striker exited the throne room, and was greeted by everypony staring at him.

"Hey, what happened, one minute you're with us and the next you disappeared?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I had to ask Princess Celestia something" I said.

"What?" Applejack asked.

"It's nothing, c'mon, we got a zebra to find" he said.

Applejack stared at him.

"He's right, let's go everypony" Twilight said running off.

Everypony then followed.


	16. The Seventh Element

(Please give me credit, why? 3 words, I DON'T RHYME! That's why this was hard to do, another thing, this chapter was kinda rushed in some parts, and so I apologize)

A New Life

Chapter 17- The Seventh Element

Applejack's POV

We made our way ta Zecora's hut, Lightning didn't seem ta matter that we had ta go through the Everfree Forest.

"_Somethin about Lightning different, he goes from sad ta angry ta this, whatever he asked the Princess has ta have somethin with this" _I thought.

We finally made it ta Zecora's.

"Zecora, we need to ask you something" Twilight said.

The door open and there stood Zecora.

"Greetings my friends, it's good to see you, but who are your friends, for I have no clue" she asked.

"Does she always talk like this?" Lightning whispered in ma ear.

I nodded and his eyes bugged out.

"My name is Lightning Striker" he said.

"Pleasure to meet you, now what do you need to know that's new" she asked.

"Can we ask you inside?" Mist Dancer said.

She nodded and we walked in.

"What is it my friends, so your curiosity ends" she said.

"Well first, is it possible for you ta see the future?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay and you know that we are the elements of harmony" Twilight said.

She nodded.

"Well we've heard that there is a seventh element, so we were wondering if you can find out whom it belongs to" Twilight finished.

"Of course, now allow me to find the source" she said.

She then grabbed a potion and said,

"Mystical liquid tell me now, the seventh element belongs to thou" she said.

Zecora then poured the liquid into a pot, it swirled around the pot, the liquid then turn white, finally the liquid formed a shape, a shape of a white circle, but it had streams of yellow around it.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"Kinda looks like a sun" Pinkie Pie said.

"So the seventh element is Princess Celestia?" Flare Chaser asked.

"No, she can't be, she's already wielded the elements" Twilight said.

"This is all that can be seen, I'm afraid no more light can be shed on this scene" Zecora said.

"Oh well, thank you anyway Zecora, this could help us in the future" Twilight said.

Twilight's eyes then opened wide.

"Twilight, is somethin wrong?" I asked.

"No, but I do have an idea" she replied

"Which is?" Rarity asked.

"Follow me" Twilight replied.

We then left.

Normal POV

Twilight led them to what looked like an old ruins.

"Uh, Twilight, mind telling us what your idea has to do with these ruins" Lightning Striker asked.

She then smiled.

"These ruins are where we first obtained the elements" she said.

"Oh yeah, I remember, this is where we got rid of Nightmare Moon" Rainbow Dash said.

"But that still doesn't explain why ya dragged us out here" Applejack said.

"Well, I thought if we came to where the elements originated then maybe it could give us more information about who the seventh element is" Twilight explained.

"That sounds like it could work" Mist Dancer said.

"Alright, but we're forgetting one thing, how are we gonna find the seventh element without the other six" Flare Chaser said.

"The elements have been with you all along" said a voice.

A bright light appeared, Princess Celestia then appeared.

"Princess!" Twilight said.

"Hold on, what do you mean we already have the elements" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Good question, just because you don't have the elements, physically, doesn't mean you don't have them at all" Princess Celestia replied.

"How? Are they invisible? Are they around our necks right now?" Pinkie Pie started saying.

"No, they are inside you" Princess Celestia replied.

"Inside us?" Twilight said.

"Yes, you are the elements, once you wield the elements, they become part of you, and you don't have to have them physically, because you have the elements spiritually" she said.

"Well, how do we use them" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Use them as you've always have" she replied.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity closed their eyes, and they started to glow.

"_Whoa"_ Lightning Striker thought.

"_It is time" _said a voice.

A portal then opened.

The six opened their eyes to see what was going on.

"Princess Celestia, what is that?" Twilight asked.

But the Princess was gone.

Soon wind picked up, but only Lightning Striker was being sucked in.

"Lightning!" Applejack called out.

He tried to go super, but something was preventing him, he eventually was sucked in, and the portal closed.

Tears started to flow from Applejack's eyes.

"NO!" she screamed.

Lightning Striker's POV

My eyes opened and I found myself in what looked like a treehouse.

"_Where am I?_" I thought.

I got up, but what were under me wasn't hooves, it was feet.

I looked at my front hooves, and they were hands.

"_I'm..human again!"_

I took a look at myself, somehow I was wearing a Gi and a Zubon.

"I see that you're awake" said a voice.

I turned and saw a human boy.

"Uh, where am I?" I asked.

"The Valley of Bewilderment" the boy said.

"_Valley of Bewilderment?_"

"Please follow me" the boy said.

I got up and followed the boy.

Twilight's POV

Everypony was still stunned at what we saw, Applejack was still crying her eyes out, I finally approached her.

"Applejack, I know you're upset, but we still have to find the seventh element, so we can beat Discord, maybe if we beat him, Lightning Striker will come back" I said.

She looked up at me, her eyes were red.

"Y-Ya thing so" she said.

I didn't know, I didn't know if Tyler would come back if we beat Discord, but I nodded anyway, she then laid her head on my shoulder and cried.

"C'mon, let's head back to Canterlot, maybe the Princess can help us" I told her.

She wiped her face and nodded.

"_Please, Please come back, Tyler" _

Tyler's POV

I looked around me, every tree was like a house, I felt like I was in Smurf town.

"So, do you really live here" I asked to break the silence.

"Yes, but this isn't a village, this is a place of peace and harmony" the boy said.

"Really, but why was I sent here?" I asked.

"I do not know, but I'm pretty sure my father does" he said.

"I see, so what's your name?" I asked.

"Xavier" he answered.

"Nice to meet you, my name is-"

"Tyler, Tyler Walker" he interrupted.

My eyes opened wide.

"How did you-"

"After everything you've done, how can I not know who you are, you're like a role model" he interrupted.

I then chuckled.

"Thanks" I thanked.

"We're here" he said stopping.

I looked up to what look like a tower made of trees.

?'s POV

I sat down on my throne, watching the citizens of Ponyville.

"Daddy, when will we go back to Ponyville" my daughter said.

"Soon, but for now, we have to be patient" I said.

"But I want to go now!" she said.

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance" I said

She then pouted.

"Fine" she said.

"Good girl" I said.

"_Strange, I can't pick up the human's power, did he die, oh well, I'll worry about him later, right now I need to think of a game plan, if I just walk in, those meddling elements will just put my back in that prison of stone." _I thought.

I looked at my daughter still with her hooves crossed, and an idea popped.

"Sweetie, would you like to help daddy" I said.

A grin appeared on her face.

"Yes please daddy, and I got a perfect idea" she said.

"Well let's hear it" I said.

Tyler's POV

We walked up some stairs until we reached the top of the tower.

"My father his right beyond this door" Xavier said.

"Thanks" I said.

Xavier then walked off, leaving me behind, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I saw what looked like a school office, there was a desk, and sitting in the chair was a man.

He had black spiky hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Xavier's dad" I said.

"And you must be Tyler, I've heard so much about you, please take a seat" he said.

I did as told.

"So, from what I hear, Discord has returned, and that there is a seventh element of harmony" he said

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" I asked.

"I know a lot of thing" he said.

"Continue" I said.

"Well, I think you should know that I know who the seventh element is" he said.

"Really, this is good news, who is it" I asked.

He then chuckled.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet" he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The seventh element is you!" he said.

My eyes shot open.

"Wait, me? It can't be me, my cutie mark is a thunder bolt, not that circle thing" I said.

"Look inside you, and the truth will come clear" he said.

"_He's starting to sound like Zecora_" I thought.

I closed my eyes and all of a sudden a bright light appeared.

"Whoa, I really am the seventh element, this….is…AWESOME!" I said jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, calm down, there still is the reason why you are here" he said.

"Oh yeah, why am I here, did you bring me here to tell me that" I said.

"No, I brought you here for training" he said.

"Training?" I asked.

"Yes, you see your element is a special one, your element has been made especially for you, because you are the only one who can use it correctly, but right now you don't even know how to use it" he explained.

I scratched the back of my head.

"I guess I can use some help" I said.

"Well that's why I'm here, to help you, you see in this training, I will be your teacher" he said.

"But how are you gonna help me, you're not the element" I said.

"Well, I do know what you're element is, and I know how to teach you to harness it and use it" he said.

"Oh, well thank you" I said.

"You're welcome, so are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, bring it" I said.

"Then follow me" he said.


	17. The First Chakra

A New Life

Chapter 18- The First Chakra

Tyler's POV

I and Xavier's dad walked into an open field.

"This is where you will start" he said.

"Okay, so what do I do?" I asked.

"Well, you see, you're element is connected to six chakras, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Sound, and Thought, today we're gonna work on Earth" he said.

I nodded.

"Now Earth, is located in the Spine, and is blocked by fear, it deals with survival, so what I want you to do is concentrate on what scares you the most" he said.

I sat down with my legs crossed, and closed my eyes, and a soon my eyes shot open and I was standing in a white hallway with a black door.

"Where am I?" I said to myself.

"_Open the door" _said a voice.

"Who's there!" I screamed.

"_Open the door"_ the voice repeated.

I finally walked up to the door and opened it, it led me into a black hallway, but on the walls were pictures.

I walked up to one and it started to glow white, causing me to close my eyes, I reappeared on a platform and what I saw what made my eyes shoot open.

It was my old school bully, Jason; he had yellow eyes and red hair.

"Ready for you're beatdown" he said

"_No…."_ I thought.

Anger filled my body, causing me to ball up my fists, energy surrounded it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.

I threw my fist into his gut, I opened my hand and fired an energy beam that caused his body to fade in the blast, and then my body glowed little.

"_Good, you're one step closer from releasing the Earth Chakra" _I heard Xavier's dad say.

The same light appeared again which caused me to close my eyes, when I opened them I was back in the black hallway.

"Wait, you mean this black hallway, it's my fears" I said.

"_Yes, in order to fully release the Earth Chakra, you must free yourself from your fears, face them"_ he said.

A smile crossed my face.

"Sorry I have to tell you this, but right now you've sent me to a dark place, you've sent me to where my rage will meet its peak, because I'm gonna destroy everything that's in here, and when I come out, well, let's just say I'm gonna be known as the most fearless man in the universe" I said.

I heard him chuckle.

"_Then prove it"_ he said.

Twilight's POV

We walked through the huge doors that led into the throne room and walked up to the princesses.

"Twilight, were you successful in finding the seventh element?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No Princess Celestia, we weren't" I said in a low voice.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No, Lightning Striker's gone" I said.

"Gone?" she said confused.

"Well, I thought if we returned where we originally got the elements, it might help us find the seventh, but when we tried to use the elements like you said, well we opened a portal that took him" I explained.

She then looked down.

"Well, I guess we have to try and find the seventh element and Lightning Striker" she said.

"ARE YA KIDDIN!" Applejack screamed.

Everyponies eyes shot open.

"WE CAN'T BEAT DISCORD WITHOUT TYLER, EVEN WITHOUT THE SEVENTH ELEMENT, TYLER COULD HAVE GONE SUPER AND TAKE OUT DISCORD!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Please Applejack" Princess tried to say.

"NO, WHAT DOES THIS SEVENTH ELEMENT HAVE THAT TYLER DOESN'T, A DECORATION!_" _ Applejack screamed again.

"The seventh element is the only one who can beat Discord, because the seventh element is the most powerful element" Princess Celestia said.

Everypony went silent.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, even though the six elements can put Discord away, but without the seventh, Discord can just keep coming back, imprisoned in stone, or not" Princess Celestia said.

"But how" I asked.

Tyler's POV

I continued to walk through the hallway, facing fear after fear, and I finally reached the final picture.

"_Are you ready to finally release the Earth Chakra_" Xavier's dad asked.

"Heck yeah" I said.

I walked up to picture and closed my eyes, I appeared on the same platform, but in front of me was Applejack with her hat covering her face.

"Applejack? What are you doing here?" I said confused.

She chuckled, but something about it was different.

"You really are an idiot" a deep voice said.

Applejack's body turned dark and it morphed into some weird dragon thing, but it had a bunch of other animal parts.

"_I don't remember this"_ I thought.

"You don't remember, because you don't know that I'm what you seek so much to destroy" he said.

"What are you-?"

My eyes shot open

"…..wait, your-"

"Yes, I'm Discord" he said.

Rage filled my body, causing me to charge at him, but he place him hand in front of me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said.

"Why not!" I said.

He put his hand to the side and Applejack appeared with a worried look on her face.

"Tyler, get out of here" she said.

"Discord, let her go!" I said.

His other hand turned into a blade, and he placed it in front of Applejack's neck.

"On your knees, or your little marefriend here will see you in a whole different kind of way" he said.

Fear went through my whole body, as if it was controlling me, I got down on one knee.

"_Tyler! What are you doing! He's not real!" _Xavier's dad said.

"Yeah, but it looks too real" I said.

"_But if you don't do something, not only will he kill Applejack, but everypony in Ponyville"_ he said.

The vision of Ponyville destroyed entered my brain, as if I could hear the screams, Applejack calling out to me.

"Your other knee human" the fake Discord said.

My eyes shot open, I vanished and appeared behind the fake Discord.

"Just because you're not the real Discord, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy" I said.

I placed on hand on his head and fired a beam that caused his head to disintegrate.

"Tyler, thank ya" the fake Applejack said.

"Please, just get me out of here" I said.

I closed my eyes and reopened to see the field, with Xavier's dad in front of me.

"Congratulations, you have unlocked the Earth Chakra" he said.

"Yeah, but at what cost" I said.

"Excuse me" he said.

"Tell me, are the rest of the chakras going to put me through things like that" I asked.

"Yes, they are" he said.

"Then count me out, I can beat Discord without the seventh element" I said getting up.

Xavier's dad stopped me.

"You can't, even in your super form, you can't get rid of Discord forever without the seventh element" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

(Now this is gonna be a bit weird, but basically this is the same subject being spoken in both Canterlot and The Valley of Bewilderment.)

Normal POV

"Discord learned from his mistakes the last time you defeated him" Princess Celestia said.

"It appears that Discord has been free longer than we thought, so it seems that he grew in power" Xavier's Dad said.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Twilight asked.

"Discord knows that his time was running out, so he found a way to pretty much immortalize himself, using the seventh element" Xavier's dad said.

"How, I've never heard of a way to immortalize yourself using something that is supposed to kill you" Tyler said.

"Discord placed a charm on himself, making him immortal from everything, everything but the seventh element" Princess Celestia said.

"But why, if I was going to make myself immortal, I wouldn't leave anything out" Rainbow Dash said.

"It doesn't work that way, the charm requires a weakness or else it can't be used, that's why Discord placed a barrier around the seventh element, so that way he has his weakness, but nopony or no one can't get it" Xavier's dad explained.

"Discord really thought of everything" Twilight said.

"No, it's like I told you before, we don't need the element physically, you have the elements spiritually" Princess Celestia said.

Tyler's POV

"It's inside me…" Tyler said.

"Yes, right now you have the element, but right now you are still inexperienced, that's why you're here, you are the only thing alive that can defeat Discord, if you refuse to finish the training, you're throwing Equestria, maybe even the Universe away" Xavier's dad explained.

I stood there, thinking of all the ponies that would die if I didn't do this.

"Alright, let's finish this" I said.

"Good, let's proceed" he said.

"Wait, I want to know one more thing" I said.

"What is that" he asked.

"What's your name, I just feel awkward talking to someone who knows my name, but I don't know theirs" I said.

He laughed.

"It's Akahito" he said.

"Okay, I'm satisfied" I said.

We walked off to finish the training.

Twilight's POV

Everypony was silent.

"So just to review, only the seventh element can get rid of Discord forever" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Yes" Princess Celestia said.

"Then what are we supposed to do, just sit on the sidelines while this seventh element fights, uh huh, I don't roll like that, I'm fighting, I love Ponyville, so I'm not gonna let Discord burn it to the ground!" Rainbow Dash said.

Princess Celestia smiled.

"Then until Discord arrives, you search for the seventh element, if we're not successful, then we'll just have to hold him off until the seventh element comes" Princess Celestia said.

"What about Tyler?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know" she said.

Applejack lowered her head.

"Hey, what's wrong" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack looked at her.

"You know Tyler better than anypony, heck I know about Tyler's stubbornness, trust me, we haven't seen the last of him" she said.

Applejack smiled.

"Yer right, now c'mon, let's find the seventh element" Applejack said.

We ran out in search of the final element of harmony.


	18. The Day of Reckoning

A New Life

Chapter 19- The Day Of Reckoning

A Few Weeks Later

?'s POV

I sat on my throne with my eyes closed, picturing everything in my mind, I couldn't let Twilight beat me again, ever since they imprisoned me back in that stone prison, I've been planning, planning my return, and now that I have been set free, nothing was gonna stand in my way, still I wondered where the human had disappeared too, but it still didn't matter, he was my strongest threat, and now that he's gone, my plan can go much more smoothly.

"Daddy, so are we ready?" my daughter said.

"Yes Screwball, we're finally ready" I said.

A huge grin appeared on her face, and she jumped up and down, chanting "Yes" over and over again.

"Shall we gather up the spawns" I asked.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this for a long time" she said.

"_So have I, get ready Ponyville, here comes Discord!" _I thought.

Tyler's POV

I continued my training, so far I've unlocked Earth, Wind, Fire, and Sound, and I finally reached the final chakra, Thought.

"You've come a long way, and you're body seems to be that way too" Akahito said.

It was true, doing not only the spiritual part, but the physical part had bulked my body up a bit and my hair had grown to my shoulders.

"Yeah, surprising what a few weeks can do for you, huh" I said.

He chuckled, but soon grew a serious face.

"We're nearing the end, not just in your training, but in your battle with Discord" he said.

"I can tell, after all that training, I picked up a few tricks" I said.

"So you know, time is almost out, if you're gonna defeat Discord, you have to release this final chakra now" he said.

"Let's finish this" I said.

"Okay, now as you know the final chakra is thought, it is located in the head, and is blocked by attachments" he said.

"Attachments?" I said confused.

"Yes, now close your eyes" he said.

I did and I stood in the same place I did when I battled that kid from before.

"_This place brings back some memories"_ I said.

I looked down and saw all my friends in little circles, behind them was Earth and Equestria, side by side, after looking at them for a bit, they started to glow.

"_Here we go_" I thought.

Everypony I met from Equestria appeared from the Equestria side, and then everyone I knew from Earth appeared from the Earth side.

"What the?" I said.

"_Now is time for what might be the hardest chakra for you_" Akahito voice said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"_You must let go one, Earth or Equestria"_ he said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"_Remember when you first got to Equestria, the voice, it said soon you will have to make a hard decision, well this is it"_ he said.

"You were the voice?" I asked.

"_Yes_" he said.

"So I have to choose, Earth or Equestria, well I guess I'll pick Equestria, then when I bring Earth back I'll head back" I said.

"_No, that's not how it works"_ he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"_Once you choose a side, you can never return to the other, if you choose Equestria, you'll never see your family again"_ he said.

(.com/watch?v=0TRsgdXzQbk)

My eyes widened, soon tears flowed.

"You're kidding, right" I said, hoping that this was all a joke.

"_I'm afraid not"_ he said.

Anger filled my body.

"WHAT DOES LEAVING THE ONES I LOVE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?"I screamed.

"_Tyler! If you're going to wield the seventh element, you have to let go one side to fully use it, if you hold on to both, all our training will be for nothing, please understand_" he said.

"Understand! No matter what I choose I lose the ones I love, how am I supposed to just forget about everyone or everypony I knew" I asked still full of anger.

"TYLER!" I heard a voice say.

I turn to see Christian walk up to me.

"Christian, how are you here?" I asked.

"C'mon man, how many times do I have to appear out of nowhere for you to get that I have powers too" he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I said.

"Now, tell me, why are you so stress about this, I mean you were okay before about leaving your life on Earth, so why are you now" he asked.

"Because before I thought that I could visit every now and then, but now I have to leave you forever" I answered.

"Don't you think it would be really awkward if you saw a flying yellow horse with wings flying around the place" he said.

"True" I replied.

"Look, there's a point in why I've been appearing every time you come here" he said.

"There is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it means that your time on Earth is done" he said.

"Done?" I said.

"Yeah, now don't get me wrong, everybody loves you on Earth, but you get the chance to live a life everybody would want to live, heck I wouldn't mind being in your place right now, Equestria sounds way more fun than Earth, but I wasn't chosen, you were" he said.

"I was chosen? By who?" I asked.

"Someone of a higher power" he said.

I lowered my head.

"Hey, look how do you think I feel, you're the only cousin I got that I can actually relate too, Chelsea's cool, but not as cool as you man, but I know that sometimes I can't always get what I want, Equestria needs you more than I do" he explained.

I stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend what's going on.

"Alright, I'll do it, I choose Equestria" I said.

"_Are you sure?_" Akahito's voice said.

"Were you listening to what just happened, the whole emotional talk thing" I said.

I then turned to Christian.

(.com/watch?v=DPqsl3SDUr0)

"I guess this really is the last time we'll see each other" I said.

"Yeah, looks like" he said.

I then extended my hand, but he shook his head.

"Nu huh, if we're never gonna see each other again, we're doing the handshake" he said.

A smile appeared on my face.

He then took my hand, we moved it up like we were about to arm wrestle, we moved our hands away till our fingers touched at the tip, released, then fist pounded, we laughed, then did something we never did since we were both 7, we hugged.

"Goodbye man" he said.

"Bye" I replied.

He then faded before my eyes, which were full of tears, memories of me and Christian as kids hanging out, me playing with my parents, playing basketball with my friends, everything I ever did on Earth played in my mind.

"_Are you ready" _Akahito said.

I wiped the tears off my face.

"Yes" I replied.

"_Then walk toward the Equestria side_" he said.

I walked over to Equestria, and the closer I got, the more Earth faded until I reached Equestria, Earth disappeared.

A sphere of light appeared and flew toward me, it stopped at my chest and my body absorbed it.

My eyes flew open, the light had filled me unbelievable power, I felt it coursing through me, the power was so much I thought my body wouldn't be able to contain it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed releasing a huge energy blast.

Discord's POV

I stood over Ponyville, Screwball, who couldn't stop giggling, stood by my side.

"Discord!" I heard a familiar voice call.

The elements of harmony appeared in front of me.

"Well, isn't this nice, It's like a family reunion" I said.

"Shut up Discord" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ooh" I taunted.

"Tell us, who's that?" Twilight asked.

"This is my daughter, Screwball" I replied.

"Daughter?" they said at once.

"Yes, now would you mind stepping out of the way, we have chaos to create" I said.

"No, the only way you're going to get to Ponyville is through us, nopony, besides Pinkie Pie, like your cotton candy clouds and chocolate rain" Twilight said.

I then laughed.

"Oh, I'm not going to cause that kind of chaos this time, I have something better planned for Ponyville" I said.

"Like what?" Twilight asked.

"How about this, why don't the seven of us fight, if you win, I'll leave, but if I win, I'll show you what I have in store for not just Ponyville, but Equestria" I offered.

"You're on" Rainbow Dash said.

"Perfect, but just let me give Ponyville a quick hello" I said.

I moved my hand to my front and opened it, I then released a Shockwave.

"No!" Twilight said.

Roofs flew off of houses, Ponies flied through the air, and the sounds of screaming could be heard.

"YOU MONSTER!" Rainbow Dash said charging to Discord, but Discord caught her with his power.

"Save it for the battle" Discord said.

"Daddy, can I take over here, please" Screwball asked.

"Why not" I answered.

Screwball then flew toward Ponyville.

"Let's start shall we" Discord said.

All 7 of use disappeared.

Tyler's POV

I stood with Akahito and Xavier.

"So, are you ready?" Akahito said.

"Yeah, now that I have the seventh element, there's no way Discord's gonna win" I said.

"Then Xavier, send him back" Akahito said.

"Wait" I said.

I then extended my hand to Akahito.

"Thank you, I appreciate what you did" I said.

He then shook it.

"Anything to see Discord finally killed" Akahito said.

We both smiled.

"Alright Xavier, I'm ready" I said.

Xavier then opened a portal which sucked me in.

"_Get ready Discord, I'm coming_"

Normal POV

Discord and the other stood against each other.

"Ready, set go!" Discord said.

(.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=44pD-r1pMF0)

At that Rainbow Dash charged at Discord, but Discord just sidestepped out of the way, Discord snapped his fingers and Rainbow Dash was hit was about 100 volts of lightning, Rainbow Dash laid there paralyzed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight screamed

"One down" Discord said.

"You!" Applejack said charging, but Discord fired off an energy sphere and stopped her.

"Applejack!" Twilight screamed again.

"You big meenie!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

Discord grabbed Pinkie Pie's head and showed her a vision, whatever he showed her made her frozen in fear, she collapsed.

"No.." Twilight said.

"Let's speed things up" Discord said.

Discord snapped his fingers this time, just like that Fluttershy and Rarity fell.

"So, shall the real fight begin" Discord said.

"Oh, it's just about to start" a voice said.

Both Twilight and Discord turned to see….TYLER!

(.com/watch?v=nSGGRM3Dtz4)

Discord chuckled.

"I'm tired of this" Discord said.

Discord then fired off an energy sphere, but Tyler just deflected it.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that" Tyler said.

Discord just chuckled again.

"How about this" Discord said before fire off a barrage of energy sphere, but Tyler just deflected them all.

"Hold on one sec" Tyler said before vanishing.

Both Twilight and Discord's eyes shot open.

Tyler reappeared in front of all his friends and summoned a shining ball in his hand, he lowered it to his friends, and one by one they rose up.

"T-Tyler" Applejack said.

"Yeah, now come on, I can take care of Discord" Tyler said.

"What, are you trying to get yourself killed, we couldn't even lay a hoof on him, and you want to fight him all by yourself" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Look, I know it's crazy, but-"

"Look out!" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

Discord fired of a huge energy beam while they were talking, but Tyler quickly turned his body and deflected it.

Tyler's face grew serious and he quickly turned to Discord.

(Next time, the epic battle starts, see what happens!)


	19. The Final Battle: Tyler vs Discord

(We're nearing the end, and I just wanna say I'm sorry if I used to much Sonic music, I guess I'm just mad that Sonic is getting a reboot)

A New Life

Chapter 20- The Final Battle: Tyler vs. Discord

Tyler stood there with a face full of anger.

"Well, look who decided to show up, and here I thought gone and got yourself killed" Discord said.

Tyler then smirked.

"Trust me, I die hard" he said.

"I'll be the judge of that" Discord said.

Everypony stood there, amazed and what happened.

"Did he just….block that?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Second, how is he human again?" Applejack said.

"This just doesn't make sense" Twilight said.

"Yeah, even for me" Pinkie Pie said.

Tyler and Discord continued to stare at each other until Tyler turned to the others.

"Hey, I got this" he said.

"What! Are you crazy?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked.

"A little, but believe me, I got something up my sleeve" he replied.

"No, I lost you once, I'm not gonna lose you again!" Applejack exclaimed.

Tyler vanished and reappeared in front of them.

"Look, I know what I'm doing, I know that I'm gonna get hurt, but that's one of the beauties of fighting" Tyler said.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked.

"That's just one of my new tricks" he said.

They nodded and Twilight teleported them a good distance, but not far so that they could see, then Tyler turned back to Discord.

"Well human, are you ready?" Discord asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Tyler replied.

Discord then chuckled.

"You know, I thought after destroying your world, not to mention everyone on it, I thought you'd be a little angry with me" Discord said.

"Oh trust me, I may not look it, but right now I just shove my foot so far up your butt you'd be crapping out shoelaces, but I've learned to control my anger" Tyler explained.

"Oh really then show me" Discord said.

At that the time for talking was over.

Discord tried to throw a few kicks, but Tyler was able to avoid every kick, causing Discord to fly ahead, but he was able to change directions and send another kick to Tyler, Tyler flew up and Discord followed, Discord then vanished and reappeared in front of Tyler and continued to throw more strikes, but as before Tyler was able to dodge them, making Discord fly back a little.

"Well aren't you a fast, why don't speed things up a bit" Discord said before disappearing again.

Discord then reappeared in front of Tyler and finally landed an elbow to the head, but Discord caught Tyler by his shirt, and started throwing punches to the face, one by one they landed, and every punch caused Discord's grin to grow, finally Discord released Tyler, which caused him to fall, but not before Discord landed one last kick to the stomach which made Tyler fall more faster.

Tyler landed hard, but he still got up a threw a grin at Discord, and Discord kept a hold of his.

"Well, I see you can take a punch, why don't we start round 2" Discord said.

"Ready when you are you freak" Tyler taunted.

Discord jumped and fired off an energy beam, but Tyler was able to dodge it, Discord then fired another, and Tyler dodged it, this continued for a while, until Discord vanished and reappeared behind Tyler and elbowed him in the back, then Discord appeared in front of Tyler and kicked him in the head, but when Discord tried to punch him, Tyler jumped, but Discord saw it and appeared and kneed him in the gut and placed his hand in front of Tyler's face.

"Nice try kid, but I think it's time I reunited you with Earth" Discord said.

He fired off one big beam of energy which engulfed Tyler.

"TYLER!" Everypony screamed as they saw him.

Tyler flew back a few feet before crashing into a mountain, at that everything seemed to have come to an end.

"Hahahaha, well, looks like I defeated your little here, now if you excuse me I have chaos to cause" Discord said walking off.

A energy ball appeared in front of Discord causing him to stop, he turned and saw Tyler walking back with a smirk still on his face.

"Well looks like you were right, you are a hard one to kill" Discord said.

"Haven't you noticed it Discord" Tyler asked.

"Noticed what?" he replied.

"I haven't been fighting back, I'm not using my full power" Tyler answered.

Discord just laughed.

"And you really think that has anything to do with what's going on, why don't you show me this hidden power" Discord said.

"No, not yet, how about I give a little taste of my old limit" Tyler said.

Tyler then began to charge in power, Discord just kept his cocky grin, but the grin started to fade a little after see Tyler's power grow.

"Uh, Twilight, do you know what's going on" Rarity asked.

"No, this is new to me" Twilight answered.

"_Now, let's see this new trick_" Applejack thought.

Tyler's power continued to grow until Tyler finally transformed into his other form.

(.com/watch?v=Ji1K8FhZAzU)

"So what do you think, I think maybe you'd like it, since my hair's black and all" Tyler said.

Discord's face had changed into a face of anger.

"Whatever, let's go" Tyler said before charging.

Discord tried to swipe him away, but because of Tyler's new speed he was able to somehow move over Discord in the blink of an eye, Discord then disappeared and reappeared a few feet away and charged, but Tyler raised his knee and hit Discord in the jaw.

"Still think nothing's changed" Tyler taunted.

Discord's rage grew which caused him to throw a fist, but Tyler caught it, and flipped it upside down and kick it, once Tyler released it, Discord clenched it in pain, but Tyler didn't stop there, Tyler created 4 rings of energy and shot them toward Discord, which clinged on too both Discord's arms and legs.

"Now, it's time to show you the pain you put me through when you blew Earth up" Tyler said.

Tyler then moved his right hand to his left side, and slowly moved his hand across, leaving a trail of blue light, but once Tyler opened his hand wide, the light turned into needles, Tyler then forced his hand forward, which fired the needles all at once, each one flew through Discord, pain was shooting through Discord's body.

"Had enough" Tyler said.

Discord then laughed.

"Enough, we can keep fighting forever, you fool, only the seventh element can kill me, all you're doing is wasting your time, even if you kill me, I'll just come back!" Discord exclaimed.

"You idiot" Tyler replied.

"Huh" Discord said

"Maybe we need to fight a little more, then you might get it" Tyler said.

He then released Discord, causing him to fall, but Discord landed on his feet.

"Charge, I want to face you at full strength" Tyler said.

Discord then smiled and proceeded to charge.

"Is he crazy?" Twilight said.

"No, he said he knows what he's doing" Applejack said.

"But wanting to fight Discord at full power, that's just insane, and not in a good way!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait" a voice said.

Everypony turned to see Flare Chaser and Mist Dancer.

"Guys, are you okay?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah we're fine, but we noticed something different about Tyler" Flare Chaser said.

"Different? How? I mean all that's changed his hair and eyes" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Just look at him, you can just feel a different vibe from him" Mist Dancer said.

(.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=-HrOjyltyEM)

Discord finally finished charging.

"Ready to die human" Discord taunted.

"Bring it" Tyler replied.

Both vanished, all that could be seen was booms in the air where they clashed, every once in a while they would stay still long enough for you to see them for maybe 4 seconds before moving away.

"They're going so fast I can't even see them" Rainbow Dash said in awe.

This continued for a while until Discord was able to sneak on punch to the gut.

"NOW!" Discord screamed.

Discord then placed his hand on Tyler's head, and fire off one big blast, causing him to fall to the ground, but Discord then fired off one small energy ball, after Tyler got up, the sphere went through Tyler, it didn't do anything until Tyler's body changed.

"What the" Tyler said.

Tyler then reverted to his normal form.

Everyponies eyes went open, even Tyler was shocked, while Discord took advantage and punched Tyler in the face.

"HAHAHA, NOW LOOK AT YOUR HERO, BEATEN, HE CAN'T BEAT ME NOW THAT HE'S LOST HIS SUPER FORM!" Discord taunted.

"_Man, whatever he did didn't just turn me back to normal, but took some of my power in the process, I'm running out of ideas_" Tyler thought.

Discord then teleported in front of Tyler.

"This is the end for you" Discord said.

Discord's hand turned into a blade, like the one from Tyler's training.

"Die!" Discord said.

Tyler closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but the pain never came, when Tyler opened his eyes, Akahito stood there holding on to Discord's arm.

"That won't be happening" Akahito said before throwing a punch at Discord, which made him fly in the air.

"You okay" he asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here" Tyler asked.

"I'm not going to let my student die" he answered.

"Where did he come from, I thought I got rid of all other humans" Discord said to himself.

Tyler then got up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Tyler said.

"Yeah, you're going to use the element" he said.

"Yeah, but I need some time, whatever Discord did took a lot out of me, think you can do that" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, you just start charging" Akahito said.

Tyler then began charging.

Akahito then flew up to Discord.

"Well, looks like I have a new challenger" Discord said.

"You won't be fighting me long" Akahito said.

"You're right, this won't take long" Discord replied.

(.com/watch?v=4ZSp8CJLZg8)

Akahito fired off a disk of energy, but Discord just stood there and let it hit him, reason why is because it didn't eve faze him.

"That all you got" Discord taunted.

Akahito fired off multiple energy disks, but Discord just stood there letting each disk hit him, Akahito finished with one big energy beam, but Discord still stood there, a little angry, Discord teleported in front of Akahito and kneed him the gut, but as Akahito bent down, Discord elbowed him in the back.

"How much longer Tyler?" Akahito struggled to say.

"Almost there" Tyler answered.

Akahito teleported above Discord and clenched both his hands and attempted a Double Axe Handle, but Discord vanished and appeared behind Akahito and kicked him down, but Discord then teleported to where he launched Akahito and punched him in the face which launched him to a different direction, this continued until Discord finally kneed him into the back sending Akahito to where Tyler was, who was still charging.

(.com/watch?v=6mGEg6GRv7s)

"Tyler, the rest is up to you" Akahito struggled to say.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I'm afraid Discord's beaten me up too bad, it'll only be a matter of time before I die" he replied.

"No, who's gonna teach me everything else, who's gonna help me when I need it" Tyler said.

"That's what you're friends are for, right" Akahito said.

Tyler then looked up to Twilight and the others.

"They've have taken more care of you than I could have possibly done for you, they're not even you're friends, they're you're family" Akahito explained.

Tyler quickly turned his face to Akahito.

"Wait, no, you're my friend, no way am I letting you die!" Tyler screamed.

"Tyler, there's nothing you can do, but there is one thing you can do, defeat Discord, finish him and bring Equestria to peace" Akahito said.

Tears flowed down Tyler's eyes, and he nodded.

"Good" Akahito said.

Akahito closed his eyes, and he was dead.

"What a pathetic waste of time, let's continue our fight now human" Discord said.

(.com/watch?v=GAYZTzP6AX0&feature=relmfu)

Tyler's eyes jolted open with anger, he screamed, his energy jolted up and Tyler finally reached his final state.

Tyler's body was engulfed in light, all that could be seen was Tyler's shadow, but somehow his shadow had changed, once the light dimmed, Tyler's eyes had changed into a pale white, markings had appeared on his face, and he was wearing a white robe with a red sun on it, Tyler blinked and his eyes had changed from pale white to blue and his pupil had turned into a diamond shape.

"Don't you get it now Discord" Tyler said.

"Get what?" he replied.

"Why I'm the only one who's been able to keep up with you, the only one who's been able to land a hit on you, the only one who's actually been able to push you to your limit" Tyler explained.

"What are you?" Discord asked

"I am the only one who can defeat you, because I, Tyler Walker, am the seventh element of harmony, Light!" Tyler exclaimed before releasing another burst of energy.

Discord froze in fear, Everyponies eye were wide open.

"Wait, you can't be, I made sure no one or nopony gets to it" Discord explained.

Tyler smirked.

"Just because we don't have them physically, doesn't mean we don't have them at all" Tyler replied.

Discord clenched his fists in anger and charged to punch Tyler, but Tyler just stood there, once Discord's fist made impact, nothing happened, Tyler still had the same expression on his face, Tyler then grabbed Discord's hand and squeezed it.

"Does this hurt Discord, don't worry, because I'm about to end this" Tyler said.

Tyler then used his power to trap Discord, then teleported to where Twilight and the others were.

"So, surprised" Tyler asked

"Oh yeah, who knew, of all ponies or people, that you'd be the seventh element" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, came as a shock to me too" Tyler said.

"So what do we do now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We finish this, together" Tyler answered.

Tyler then summoned his sword, the same sword he battled the mysterious kid with.

"How, only you can defeat him" Twilight asked.

"The seven of us are the elements of harmony, sure I can beat him alone, but it wouldn't be as fun without you" Tyler explained.

Everypony smiled.

"Good luck you guys" Flare Chaser said.

"Yeah, and good job Tyler" Mist Dancer said.

Tyler smiled.

(.com/watch?v=1eohMGCQmdM&list=PL6F6A561848DA6823&index=4&feature=plpp_video)

The sword began to glow with a white aura, which began to form around everypony, the necklaces and crown appeared on the others.

"Let's finish this" Tyler said.

They launched toward Discord, leaving a rainbow behind them, the sword held in front of them, once they got close enough, Tyler was a shot ahead and went straight through Discord, once Tyler landed on the ground, he fired off a rainbow beam to Discord which engulfed Discord, once it dimmed, Discord was gone.

(.com/watch?v=_3qtYpVvSf0)

Tyler then used the very last bit of his power to create a dome of light around Ponyville, once the light dimmed, Ponyville was as good as new, every injured pony was healed, all the ponies who had died had been brought back to life, and Screwball was nowhere to be seen.

"See, I did it, just like you asked Akahito, Goodbye my friend" Tyler said.

Tyler then collapsed with a smile on his face; everypony soon gathered around him, each one of them had a smile on their face.

"Hey, wanna help this little kid get back home?" Rainbow Dash said.

"No" Applejack said.

Everypony stared at her.

"Let's help this hero get back" Applejack corrected.

They all agreed and Twilight placed him on their backs using her magic, and they carried him back to Ponyville.

(WOW, now most of you are thinking, wait so it over now, no we got one last chapter, stay tooned)


	20. Tyler Walker, Hero of Equestria

A New Life

Chapter 21- Tyler Walker, The Hero of Equestria

Tyler's POV

"_Where am I, am I dead, oh yeah, I defeated Discord and saved Equestria, whew, who knew Discord would take so much out of me, oh well, all that matters is that Equestria is safe and Discord is gone forever, but man does my body hurt"_ I said in my head.

A small light appeared out of the darkness.

"_Well done, not only have you freed the universe from Discord, but you used all of what was left of your power to put Ponyville back in order"_ said a voice.

"Thanks, who are you" I asked.

"_My name is over no importance, I am here to bring you back to Equestria"_ the voice said.

"Back?" I asked.

"_Yes, when you used all of your power up, you blacked out, I'm just gonna put your soul back in your body"_ the voice said.

"Oh, okay" I replied

The light then shined brighter, causing me to shut my eyes, once I opened them, I was in a hospital bed, it in the middle of the night, and I saw Applejack asleep to my left.

"_Well this looks familiar, this time is wasn't a Manticore"_ I thought.

I looked around and saw that my body was covered with bandages, figures, it wouldn't surprise me if I had to injuries, especially after a battle like that, it was living in an InFamous game, I can see it now, "_InFamous 3, Tyler's Beginning"_

I chuckled at myself, and then fell back in my bed.

(.com/watch?v=OPpJ7xyUapc)

"_Wow, just seems like yesterday I just arrived here in Equestria, now I just saved I, funny how life works_" I thought.

This was the first time these thoughts had crossed my mind, I guess it was the fact that I could have almost died.

I closed my eyes and remembered how powerful I was, the entire fight with Discord, all the training I did with Akahito, transforming into Lightning Striker, being in a relationship with Applejack, getting to fight Rainbow Dash, baking with Pinkie Pie, saving Ponyville from a Ursa Minor, meeting Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and all of my new friends, even my very last day on Earth.

(.com/watch?v=T67Lyn9zXSo)

I then saw the window open; the cool night breeze blew against my skin.

"_Maybe, just one run_" I thought.

At that I threw the blanket off me and jumped out the window, I landed on my feet, the grass bristled against my feet, and I then ran off into the night.

"_Man, now that there's nothing to be stressed about, I feel so much better, I haven't felt this good since I got here" _I thought.

As I ran through Ponyville, it felt like all my injuries meant nothing, so I took off the bandages and threw them behind me.

"Woohoo!" I screamed

I think I might have woken up some ponies, mostly because after that, lights from the houses flashed on.

"_Whoops"_ I thought.

At that I teleported.

Applejack's POV

I woke up by a weird sound.

"_The hay was that"_ I thought.

I then turned to see Tyler, but Tyler disappeared, I quickly turned to the window and saw that it was open.

I then chuckled.

"He can't stay still even for a minute" I said to myself.

Tyler's POV

I sat down by the tree where I met Flare Chaser and Mist Dancer, my back against the hard bark of the tree, but for some reason I felt sleep taking over, and I passed out.

My eyes then shot open, I remembered one big thing, Applejack was in the room, I then teleported back to the room, but when I looked to where Applejack was, she was asleep.

"Whew" I sighed.

"It's not that easy" I heard her say.

I jumped at the sound, her eyes then opened, but she didn't have an angry expression, she was smiling.

"Uh, sorry about that, it just that-"

"Ya can't stay in one place for too long, I understand, but ya really should have woken me up at least" she said.

"If I did, you probably would scream, knowing that I finally woke up" I replied.

"True, so how ya feelin?" she asked.

"A little battered up, but I can move around with no problem" I answered.

"That's good" she said.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds.

"Ya had me scared" she said.

"Huh" I asked.

"At some points, I didn't know if ya was gonna get up, but did ya prove me wrong when ya said that ya was the seventh element" she said.

"Well, I'm known for proving people, or ponies, wrong" I replied.

"Just next time yer gonna go and do somethin stupid" she said.

I chuckled.

"I promise" I said.

"Good, now come here and kiss me already" she said.

I knelt down and her lips touched mine.

The kiss lasted for 16 seconds I think, but it was the best 16 seconds of my life, the second her lips touched mine, it felt like the whole world disappeared, it was just me and Applejack.

Once we broke, she asked,

"How was that?"

"Your lips taste like apples" I said.

I then moved close to her ear.

"I like apples" I whispered.

She then tackled me, we fell on the bed, and she then pulled me in for another kiss, though this one lasted way longer.

Once our lips broke apart, we both yawned.

"I guess we're both tired, wanna sleep?" I asked.

"Ya got it partner" she said before drifting off.

I chuckled, and then fell asleep.

Tyler's Dream

I stood alone in light, there was nothing but white everywhere.

"Hello, is anybody here?" I called out.

"Just your teacher" I heard a voice.

My eyes shot open, I slowly turned and saw Akahito.

"Akahito!" I said running to him.

We then hugged.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you" I said.

"Same here, but I need to tell you something" he said.

"Go ahead shoot" I said.

"Do you remember the last chakra you unlocked?" he said.

"Yeah, thought, why?" I asked.

"Do you remember how you unlocked it?" he said.

"Yeah, how could I, I had to leave Earth, forever" I said in a sad tone.

"Yes, but there was something about what you did that you still haven't learned" he said.

"I haven't?" I said confused.

"Yes, allow me to show you" he said.

He placed his fingers on my head, and I closed my eyes; images poured in my head, some good, but some horrible, one second I see Ponyville, next I see Ponyville in ruins, but in the center was a monster, something more evil than Discord, whatever it was, it's eyes were full of darkness, no remorse, just hate, I then knew what I had to do.

"I see" I said.

"Then you know what you have to do" he said.

"Yeah, I have to leave, but it's not going to be easy, I don't think that the others are going to like it" I explained.

"You're gonna have to" he said.

"I know, but how am I going to be ready when it comes" I said.

"It won't be here for a long time, but I would get started as soon as you can, I know someone who can train you, his name is Xara" he said.

"Xara?" I said.

"She specializes in not only physical training, but spiritual, she was once my student, but after I graduated her, she continued to get stronger, as of right now, her power surpasses mine" Akahito explained.

"Wow, and she's human too?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Wow, another human in Equestria" I said.

"No, she's on Earth" he said.

"What? Then how am I going to meet her?" I asked.

"Your body can't leave Equestria, but that doesn't mean I can't send your soul" he said.

"My soul?" I said confused.

"See, while your soul is training with Xara on Earth, your body will be here sleeping" he explained.

"But, what happens when my parents see me" I asked.

"Don't worry, once you arrive on Earth, you'll be given a hooded cloak, as long as you wear it, no one will be able to see your face" he explained.

"Oh, I see" I said.

"Now when you're ready to return to Earth, use your powers to activate this" he said giving me was crystal.

"Now it's time to head back, it's morning" he said.

"Morning? We've only talked for a few seconds" I said.

"Time flies, good luck" he said.

"Thank you, and enjoy the afterlife" I said.

At that everything turned white, and my eyes opened.

The sun was shining through the window, Applejack still laid at my side; I looked at her, regretting what I would soon have to tell her, but I then looked at my right hand, and in it was the crystal.

"_Darn it, why couldn't have just been a dream"_ I cursed in my head.

"Hey, Applejack, c'mon it's time to wake up" I said shaking her.

"5 more minutes" she said.

"Y'know, how about you stay here, and I'm gonna go check out" I said.

She immediately stood up.

"Oh no ya don't, yer not getting away from me this time" she said.

"_Maybe not now, but later_" I thought.

"Then you wanna help me check out" I said.

"Okay, let's go" she said.

I changed into some clothes that Rarity left for me, and boy did she change the color to match my element, there was a T-Shirt that had a white body, but the sleeves were blue, some blue turbine pants, but on the left leg was the sun mark, we then headed to the counter.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't the hero of Equestria" the pony at the counter said.

"Is that what ponies are calling me?" I asked.

"Yeah, after what ya did, it sure does fit ya" Applejack said.

"I guess" I said.

"So I guess you're here to check out huh" the pony said.

"Yep" I replied.

"Well first we're gonna have to ask you something first, how are you feeling, like are you experiencing any pain" the pony said.

"_Only internal_" I thought.

"Nope, and to prove it" I said.

I then jumped back and landed on my hands, then shot myself back up to my feet.

The pony chuckled.

"Well I guess you're good to go, oh and somepony left this for you" the pony said.

The pony gave me a piece of paper.

_Tyler_

_If you are reading this, then you're awake, please come by the library, we have something for you_

_Twilight_

"Okay, thanks" I said.

"No problem" the pony replied.

"Come on Applejack, they want us to head by Twilight's" I said.

"Got it" she said.

We then headed for Twilight's house.

When I opened the door, the lights were off.

"_I think I know what's coming"_ I thought.

Even though I knew what was going to happen, I turned the lights on and found myself surrounded by ponies.

"SURPRISE, THANK YOU TYLER, HERO OF EQUESTRIA!" they all said.

"_Oh man, this isn't good, not only do I have to say goodbye to the others, now I got to say it in front all of Ponyville!"_ I screamed in my head.

"Thanks guys, but you really don't have to call me that" I said.

"Why wouldn't we, you saved everypony, why are you being so modest" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, we should be partying" Pinkie Pie said.

"_After the party, I'll tell them" _I thought.

"Uh, alright then, let's party!" I said.

Everypony cheered, and then I heard Rainbow Dash grab a mic.

"Okay, now me and Vinyl Scratch worked on this song, so I want all of you to jam to this!" she said

(.com/watch?v=NWd5x09gWoE)

"_Oh wow, RD you would" _I said in my head.

After my tribute party, which would be really called "Goodbye Party", I went up to Twilight.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Sure, oh hold on" she said running off to Vinyl.

"_Oh no!"_ I said.

After Twilight said something, the music stopped and Twilight grabbed a mic.

"Okay everypony, Tyler has something to say" Twilight said.

Just then a spotlight shined on me.

"_So much for private"_ I said in my said.

I had no choice; I walked up and took the mic.

"Uh, okay before I say this, I want you to know that what I'm about to say is not my decision" I said.

I heard a few ponies talking among each other.

"You see, it seems that Discord was just the beginning, cause as of right now, I've learned that there is something else out there, even more powerful than Discord" I said.

The crowd started to stir.

"But, just like Discord, I will beat it" I said.

A small cheer came.

"But there is one thing…" I said.

Everypony leaned forward, hanging on to the last word.

"C'mon Tyler, spit it out!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Tears were flowing.

"It means….."

"TELL US!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed,

Anger appeared.

"IT MEANS I HAVE TO LEAVE EQUESTRIA!" I finally said.

(.com/watch?v=zn9IAjsZ0gI&feature=related)

Everypony grew silent, shocked at what just came out of my mouth, then crying could be heard.

"What…what are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Look, right now I'm not strong enough to beat it, and my teacher said he knew someone who could help me extend my powers, but I have to return to Earth" I explained.

"But….but you just woke up, and now you have to leave" Twilight said.

"Like I said, it's not my choice" I said.

Ponies started to slowly walk away from the building, even Rainbow Dash walked away, but what got me, was when Applejack walked away, she didn't even turn around.

"_Oh no"_ I said.

Twilight and Spike walked up the stairs, leaving me alone; I didn't know what to do, so I walked out.

As I walked through Ponyville, glances were thrown at me, some sad, some mad, some full of sympathy, the ones with sympathy were the ones who understood, but it was rare.

"_Why did this have to happen_" I said in my head.

I walked over to a cliff, staring at the horizon; it was still morning, so the sun was still rising.

"_I don't even know, if I do finish the training, would anypony be happy to see me, would everypony just tell me to leave"_ I thought.

I then fell back, my back crashing onto the hard ground, a whirlpool of emotions stirred in me, rage, sadness, confusion; I didn't know which one fit more.

I then took the crystal, staring at it, if I left now, I could put everything aside, go back home, take the cloak off and live the rest of my life on Earth, or I could wait and say my goodbyes, but who would listen, everypony hates me right now.

I then looked up, the images raced through my mind again.

"I just don't know, nopony wants to see my face right now, Twilight's probably throwing my things out the window, Pinkie Pie's regretting throwing that party, Rainbow Dash is trying to forget I even existed, Fluttershy's just crying, Rarity's probably throwing out the designs of my clothes, and Applejack…..She's probably just wishing I would just leave, I'm all alone" I said to myself.

"No, no yer not" a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Applejack with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, let me guess, "go away", or "why are you still here", oh I know, "ya better get out of here before I knock yer teeth down yer throat", well don't worry, I was just about to leave" I said.

I was about to activate the crystal, but Applejack placed her hoof on my hands.

"No, I don't want ya to leave, nopony does, everyponies just…shocked ya have ta leave, that's all" she said.

I laughed.

"Yeah, that's it, look I know, I saw the faces, the faces full of rage, nopony wants me here, I got it, wait, maybe they want me to leave in front of them" I said.

"WHY DO YA HAVE TA BE SO STUBBORN!" she snapped.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ARROGANT!" I snapped back.

"NOPONY WANTS YA TA LEAVE, JUST ASK THEM!" she replied.

"I DON'T HAVE TO, I GOT THE HINT!" I screamed

"PLEASE JUST TRUST ME!" she screamed back

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD!" I demanded

"BECAUSE IF YA LOVE ME, YOU'LL COME WITH ME!" she finished.

Things were silent, she got me, I waited for thing to slow down before talking.

"Fine, but you're just wasting your time, I know they want me gone" I said.

"Thank ya" she said.

She led me back into Ponyville, and what got me surprised was everypony standing in front of me, but this time, they had smiles, tears were still flowing from their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You, yer what's goin on" she said.

"_Me?"_ I said in my head.

Twilight then step forward.

"Look, we're sorry if we sent the wrong message, it's just you've done so much for us, and we've become such good friends, so for you to just leave us like this, I guess we let our emotions get the best of us" Twilight explained.

"_That was it? Emotion?"_ I thought.

I then sighed.

"Y'know, I can't blame you for that, because I would probably do the same thing, heck, I've been through something like this before" I admitted.

"You have?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, see when I was a small kid, I was a loner, didn't have anyone, being bullied, of course I wasn't this happy go lucky guy you see now, but once day, there was a new kid in school, his name was Derek, and during recess, he saw me sitting alone by myself, and he did the one thing nobody in the whole school would do, he went to got talk to me, I can still hear the other kids saying, "Is that the new kid, talking to that loser"

I then chuckled, and then continued.

"We hung out all the time, during lunch, recess, class, heck we hung out after school, we were like brothers, and as days went on, other people decided to follow in Derek's footsteps, and come hang out with me, it was because of him that I escaped from my loneliness, but one day…."

I stopped, tears started to form.

"One day, I came to school, but Derek didn't come, and I thought that he was sick today or something, but during class, the phone rang, and the teacher answered it, and…and they said that Derek's house burnt down" I finally said.

(.com/watch?v=peBHQcq3urM)

I wiped the tears off my face, but they kept coming.

"They said, that everyone was in the house, there was no survivors, Derek was dead, my first friend was dead, sure I still had the others but they wasn't the same as Derek, and I was little so at that time I've never lost anybody that I cared about, every day I would visit him and his family's grave, I still miss him, but I know he's in a better place now, and he's the reason I'm like this, he's the reason I fight for my friends, I promised I'd do the same for others what he did for me" I finished.

Everypony was wiping tears from their faces.

"Tyler…..we had no idea" Twilight said.

"So now you see why I have to do this, why I need this training" I said.

"Yeah, we understand" Twilight said.

"Hold on, I'll agree on one condition" Rainbow Dash said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Once you're done with this special training, you better get your sorry butt back here" she said.

I smiled.

"You got it" I replied.

"Then I guess this is it" Applejack said.

"Yeah, oh I forgot to mention something, apparently only my soul will go back to Earth, but my body will stay here, just asleep" I said.

Everypony just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

I scratched the back of my head.

"I guess it slipped my mind, sorry" I said.

"I'm pretty sure the princess wouldn't mind if we use the sleeping pod" Twilight said.

"Sleeping pod?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's this little pod where ponies can sleep in peace, not like dead, we wouldn't want that, would we" Pinkie pie said.

"Uh, Pinkie, how do you know about the sleeping pod" Twilight asked.

"Oh everypony knows that" Pinkie said.

"They do?" Twilight asked.

"YES" Everypony said at once.

"That was weird" I said.

"Oh yeah" Applejack agreed.

"Well, let's get to Princess Celestia" I said.

Twilight was about to teleport everypony to Canterlot, but I stopped her.

"I wanna do it" I said with a smile.

Twilight smiled back with a tear in her eye.

"Go ahead" she said.

I concentrated on the castle, and with a flash, we were there.

We slowly walked to the throne room, I looked around, memorizing the room, knowing I wasn't gonna see it for a while.

"Princess Celestia, we would like to ask you something?" Twilight said.

"I know, and I'm okay with you using the pod" she said.

"Uh, how did you-"

I then remembered who she was.

"Oh, I forgot" I said.

She chuckled.

"It's the least I could do for the hero of Equestria" she said.

"_I forgot how fast word gets out around here" _I thought.

She then led all of us through a series of hallways, until we reached a wall with a strange insignia on it.

"Uh, this is just a wall" I said.

"Yes, but watch this" Princess Celestia said.

She placed her horn on the wall, then all of a sudden a light blue light appeared and took the form of a door, the shape then glow white, and there was a door.

"Note to self, always wait, then ask" I said out loud.

Everypony then laughed, but they all soon went quiet, knowing what was about to happen next.

We all walked through the door, the room was just plain white, and in the middle was a giant open pod.

"So I just walk in" I said.

"Yes" Princess Celestia replied.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" I said.

Everypony was wiping tears away.

"Hey, lighten up" I said.

"How, yer leaving" Applejack said.

"Just remember this, this isn't goodbye forever, this is only goodbye for now" I said.

Just like that everypony smiled.

"Just hurry up and get back here" Rainbow Dash said.

We then walked toward each other for one last group hug, once we broke they all lined up.

"I'll tell Spike you said goodbye, and take of yourself out there" Twilight said.

"I will, thanks" I replied.

"Once you wake up, I'll throw the biggest "Welcome Home" party ever" Pinkie Pie said.

"Looking forward to it" I replied.

"Just be ready, cause once you're up, I want to have that rematch" Rainbow Dash said.

"You're so on" I said

"I'll have a nice new outfit for you, knowing that you might outgrow your old clothes while you're sleeping" Rarity said.

"Yeah, that might be embarrassing" I said.

"I'll be so happy once you come back, I don't think I'll be able to stop screaming" Fluttershy said.

"Well I'll be sure to plug my ears, I don't want a busted eardrum as soon as I get back" I said.

I made my way to the most anticipated, Applejack.

"I hope ya know I'm gonna miss ya" she said.

"I will too" I said.

She then pulled out her rope.

"Get over here" she said.

She then lassoed my legs, pulled me down, and dragged me to her face, then kissed me, and I swear I heard everypony in the room go "Aw".

She then moved to my ear and whispered,

"Don't go get yourself killed"

I looked to her.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said.

She released me and I got up, pull the crystal out of my pocket, and then looked at my friends for the last time.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, see ya later" I said.

Everypony waved, the door opened, and I walked inside, for what felt like an hour, the door shut.

"_Thank you, everyone, I promised I'll come back"_ I thought my final thought.

I then put all my power in the crystal, my body started to hurt, electricity surrounded me, and at that, everything went black.

Normal POV

Tyler's motionless body was lifted off the ground; he was floating, finally asleep.

Everypony was still staring at the pod.

"C'mon girls, let's go home" Twilight said.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here fer a little bit" she said.

Everypony agrees and walked away, once Applejack was alone, she closed her eyes.

"Come back soon" she said before leaving.

"_I will_" a voice said.

The End

(Wow, this was fun, but now it's over, but I do have to say something, this ending song is two parts, so just watch the first then watch the second)

Beginning:  
>(.comwatch?v=hln4V3IFAyw&feature=relmfu)

The Rest  
>(.comwatch?v=2R677MV-WI)


End file.
